batman: retorno del caballero de la noche
by mianua
Summary: batman tiene 50 se convertio en un hombre solitario casi ermitaño que vive junto tim y alfred pero un dia de encontras con una chica con cabello rosados qe puede cambiar tu vida pero esconde un tragico pasado pero dos cosas te separan las edades y su pasado batmanxoc
1. Chapter 1

no se porque seguia caminado por esa calles si podia ir quedarme en mi masion a vivir la vida o lo que queda de la mia las ultimas palabras que tuve con el comisionado gordon me desvataron el alma ciudad gotica es una... Como decirlo eso ahora era lo menos que me importaba realmente queria morir ya no tenia ganas de ser el hombre que fui mientras caminaba ma daba cuenta de que alguien me seguia cuando soy parado por dos hombre

Hombre 1; Es este debe ser rico- y sonrie sacando la lengua el segundo intenta cortame cuando lo esquivo y le pego el estomago dejando K.O en suelo cuando aparece dos mas-Le dio a Mark vamos por los cuatro saltaron hacie a mi yo esparaba mi muerte antes pude ser que le gane pero ahora cuando son parados por una sombra me giro a ver y veo a una chica de cabellos rosados atados con uan coleta era muy hermosa que edad tenia 20 o menos-Mujer sueltanos

Hope: No lo hare dejan al señor tranquilo-cuando aparece otro y la cuchilla y cae yo me quedo helado mirando a la chica y me acerco a ella y intento ayudarla

Bruce: Es una niña- miro al jefe que se acerca mas a mi cuando lo para la niña con la mano y lo lanza a volar

Hope: Eso dolio-Y su mano se enciende-A ver si te gusta el fuego y ellos se escapan la niña se gira-¿Señor esta bien?- y me da su pañuelo para limpiarme la sangre-Soy hope Sky todo me dice pink por mi cabello- Y me sonrie me levanto

Bruce: Bruce wayne -AL ver esta chica me senti con como si fuera antes -Niña tienes familia-ella me niega- yo sere tu tutor si tu quieres

Y asi me transforme en su tutor como su padre y su mentor ella se transformo en mi compañera a los poco mes junto a tercer robin ambos se llevaban bien sentia que estaba volviendo todavia no habia regresado en masion Alfred preraba el desayuno

Hope: Señor Alfred dejame ayudarlo-Ella levanto la caserola gigante-Es bueno se super fuerte- hace una risita yo la veia desde donde estaba ella apoya la caserola con cuidado en la mesa- me olvide la sal- cuando me paro-Señor Wayne-Le hago una seña que se quede en la mesa que yo iba esa niña cambio el ambiente de la masion cuando entra detras mio Alfred

Alfred: Es una chica muy buena la joven Sky-Le afirmo-Señor Wayne nunca meti su vida y menos ahora pero esa niña me hace recorda a su madre con su padre-Yo me decir tu y ella se entiende muy bien paracen conectados

Bruce: Es una niña la veo como tal no como una mujer no confunda las cosa-El me mira-Alfred

Alfred: Perdon señor-Cuando salimos Tim le hablan a Hope de la liga de los jovenes y de otros heroes ella le sonrie a cada anedocta que le contaba de nuestras aventuras

Bruce:Hope no hablas mucho de tu familia-Ella se queda pude dectetar en su mirada que algo andaba mal-Perdon

Hope: No señor Wayne-Ella se acomoda su pelo-Mi familia era de mi madre era de otro planeta llamado Seiren lo seres conectados a los ocho elemento ademas ella tiene la habilidad de superfuerza y regeneracion y mi padre era estados unidos el era un metahumano con poderes psiquico yo como veran tengo los poderes de ambos ellos murieron se que una sigue vivo pero no se donde esta me gustaria buscarlo-Y se calla se levanta de la mesa-Permiso ire a mi habitacion.. ella se a costo en la cama para dormir todos su sueño iban el dia que su padre habia muerto-Papi papi mira una rosa blanca la primera en jardin-Una hope niña se acercaba a un hombre de cabellos grices a su lado una mujer de cabellos rosados que los tenia atados y jugaba con la niña-Mami ya tenes que irte-Ella le afirma con tristeza-Pero volveras-ella le afirma.-Entoce espera y una explcoion surgui cuando hope se levanto asutada todos fuimos a su habitacion-Perdon-la puerta habia sido destruida en varios perazo en un segundo que poder escondia hope pero no que mas preocupa que era lo que le terrorisaba...


	2. principio del fin

pov de hope

Hacía un día espantoso. Lluvia, granizo, viento, rayos, frío... Vamos, una tormenta en toda regla. Aunque no me importaba; de hecho era perfecto.

Volví hacia mi habitación cuando tocan la puerta yo la abro y era Tim que estaba disfrazado de robin hood yo me rio no se como pude aceptar ir con el despues de lo que me paso ayer con esa pesadilla pero tenia que ir me iba a servir para distraeme un poco

Sobre mi cama estaba el disfraz de aquella noche, Halloween. El elegido era un precioso y escotado vestido blanco de dama celta, un cinturón de cuero, unas botas de caña media color marrón; y para complementar unas pulseras doradas y una gargantilla de oro y cuero, mi favorita

Tim:Te falta mucho

hope:Enseguida salgo.

Me desvestí lo más deprisa que pude, me puse el disfraz, me solté mi despeinada larga melena color rosa y me la arreglé un poco, no demasiado; salí hacia el cuarto de baño tirando en el sofá, al lado de Tim agarro un pequeño bolsito con el móvil, la cartera y las llaves.

Tim-¿Estás?- me preguntó mirando el reloj.

Hope -Casi... Oye, que guapo Robin hood-el se sonroja un poco-Te sonrojas? Jaja... esa no es la actitud de Robin hood...-le dije mientras entraba en el baño.

Tim-Venga! Apura!

Me maquillé un poco, no quería cargarme demasiado, luego sería un rollo quitarlo así que un poco de base, labios y un poco de lápiz de ojos. Salí del baño y me planté frente a Tim

Hope-¿Cómo estoy?

Tim-Mmm... Muy bien... ¿pero no tendrás frió en la espalda?-Agarro una camperita tenia razon iba hacer mucho frio y mas si estaba lloviendo

Bajamos saludamos a Alfred el nos habia llamado un taxi que nos espara en la puerta subimos rapidos

Hope A la calle 15 con la Avenida X, por favor. Edificio Connighton.

Taxista-Muy bien-

El camino se hizo muy corto. Nos pasamos riendo todo el trayecto. Al llegar a nuestro destino, la lluvia no había hecho más que empeorar. Pagamos a la taxista y salimos disparadas del vehículo.

Entramos en el espacioso ascensor, que era como mi habitación entera, y subimos hacia el ático, donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Nada más llegar el ruido se hizo insoportable y la luz me cegó. La música estaba demasiado alta, por lo que para comunicarse, la gente gritaba o hacía señas.

Tim-BUFFF...! ASÍ NO HACEMOS NADA!- lo miro-IRE A BUSCAR ALGO DE TOMAR-yo le afirmo

hacia la pista de baile, y para acceder a ella había que bajar unas escaleras. Yo me quedé mirando el ambiente: chicas provocando a los hombres con disfraces más subidos de lo normal, chicos que pretendían dar miedo pero que no lo conseguían, borrachos todos, algún flipado... Reí para mis adentros, no estaba acostumbrada a esto, en donde me había metido.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras mirando hacia el suelo, con la esperanza de no caerme y de hacer el ridículo de mi vida. No paraba de esquivar parejitas y grupitos, me choqué con algunos y, antes de llegar al suelo, mientras les pedía disculpas a una chica, me tropecé de bruces con un hombre. Me llevé la mano a la cara con un gesto de dolor.

-Lo siento mucho...! Au!- musité.

No recibí respuesta, supuse que no me habría escuchado. Levanté la vista para ver si le había hecho daño y me encontré de frente con el hombre que más miedo y fascinación había despertado alguien en mi. Estaba salvaguardado por cuatro tochos humanos (musculitos), pero no les presté atención.

El hombre al que yo miraba iba vestido con un traje violeta, un chaleco interior verde esmeralda, una camisa violeta y unos guantes y zapatos negros. Tenía la cara pintada de blanco, la boca dibujaba una torcida sonrisa que le llegaba hasta la sien, con unas cicatrices en las comisuras de los labios y las mejillas, las cuencas de los ojos estaban pintadas de negro (sus ojos también eran oscuros) y el pelo lo llevaba despeinado, rizo y lo tenía pintado de verde, pero su tono natural parecía rubio.

Si el objetivo de aquel hombre era dar miedo, lo había conseguido. Me quedé ensimismada, mirándole el rostro, pero en aquel momento no me di cuanta de a quién miraba en realidad, lo desconocía...


	3. el desconocido peligroso

Le pido disculpa al hombre y decido ir me al servicio a retocarme un poco y a despertarme, aún me quedaba mucha noche por delante.

Al acabar de retocarme, mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al salir, me encontré de frente con 4 tipos esperando fuera del servicio justo detrás de la puerta. Me quedé petrificada, no me atreví ni a moverme. Uno de ellos avanzó hacia mi mientras yo retrocedía un paso. Se llevó la mano a la espalda y sacó un cuchillo.

intento esquivar su ataque con el agua que habia en lo baño el intanta secarse y yo le pego el estomago cuando se acarca los otro tres yo caminaba de espaldas hacia los lavabos, hasta que mi espalda chocó con con los espejos. Me rodearon los 4, con siniestras sonrisas en el rostro "Así no, no puede acabar así!" pensaba. Me enfadé y me puse en guardia, no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente sin pelear. Me agaché preparada para el primer golpe. Uno de los maromos intentó asestarme una puñalada en el abdomen, logré esquivarlo y le lance una bola de fuego , al otro le agarré la mano y lo estiré hacia mí. Le dí un rodillazo en el estómago y un codazo en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

El resto me miraron. Parecía extrañados, pero confiados, me superaban en número. Saltaron hacia mi, los esquivé a duras penas, y salí corriendo del servicio. Había recibido clases de defensa personal, pero aquello estaba a otro nivel. Llegué corriendo hacia donde estaba la multitud con los otros tres músculitos persiguiéndome al final del pasillo. Entré en la sala, la gente estaba bailando reggaeton, miré hacia donde estaban tim y fui hacia ellos. Cuando estaba en el medio de la pista, comencé a pensar, no quería que fueran a por ellos. Me escabullí hacia un lateral de la pista, agarré el vestido y lo rajé dejándolo en un mini-vestido, tiré el resto al suelo. Comencé a bailar agarrada a uno que encontré por el camino. Miré hacia arriba, y vi a los tres hombres mirando hacia la multitud, supuse que me buscaban, así que mi hice la loca y me puse a bailar disimuladamente con aquel tío, que empezaba a propasarse con los acercamientos y las manitas. Pasado un (agobiante y magreante) rato, volví a dirigir la vista hacia la parte superior, esperando ver a los tíos esos, pero no aparecieron, no los vi. "Menos mal, se ha ido...!" pensé aliviad gracias adios que habia entrenado con bruce y pense que era unos ladrones.

Con un movimiento ágil, me zafé de mi compañero de baile que empezaba a ponerse un poco pesado y a acercarse demasiado. Cuando me daba la vuelta, me agarró la mano y me atrajo hacia él, poniéndola sobre su entrepierna. Tiré de mi mano y le dirigí una mirada de furia un brillo rojo nacio en , pero él no me soltaba, aún tenía una sucia mirada lasciva en el rostro y sus pensamiento era terribles . Le dí un empujón y me marché de allí. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a todo el mundo? Aquella ciudad no era precisamente un campo de rosas, pero ya les vale...

Me fui escurriendo entre la multitud hasta llegar a una esquina oscura y apartada en la que no me molestaran, pensé en subir, pero sería demasiado obvio si aquellos aún seguían allá. Me quedé allí y comencé a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, era la primera vez que alguien intentaba hacerme daño pense que podia ser alguien de Marcelo le debia algo de plata pero no era tanta y me habia deja ir bueno dajado no yo lo comenci con mi persuacion era una chica buena pero cuando me enojaba mostraba mi verdadera cara creo que asi eran los serian

Hombre -OYE TU!

Aquel grito me despertó de mi ensoñamiento. Levanté la vista asustada, y miré hacia donde provenía la voz: el bailongo se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos.

Hope -¿Qué?-

Hombre -TU! ¿Te crees que puedes calentarme y largarte sin más? ¿De qué coño vas?

hope -Perdona?... Mira, si te calientas con eso es que eres un pajero necesitado, Anda vete a buscar a una puta no soy eso y déjame en paz y mi mano comenzo a temblar lo mismo hizo el suelo pero el no se dio cuanta el seguia adelantodose a mi esparaba que venga Tim hasta bruce pero sabia que ellos no me iban a salvar y si hacia algo raro con mis poderes despertaria la sospecha que de es tipejos

Hombre:Pero... perra de mierda... TE VOY A...

Levantó la mano para darme en la cara, pero otra mano le agarró a él primero y le tiró al suelo. Aquel desconocido estaba de espaldas y yo demasiado ocupada mirando al tío del suelo y riéndome en mi interior. El desconocido se agachó y le dijo algo. El bailongo puso cara de espanto y se levantó a trompicones, corriendo entre la gente, que lo ignoraba.

Después el desconocido se levantó. Me acerqué a él con la intención de darle las gracias. Cuando se dio la vuelta y me miró, mi mundo se vino a mis pies. Era el mismo hombre con el que me había tropezado en las escaleras. Me quedé seria y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.


	4. frio

No... Mierda..." me acordé de que los cuatro maromos los acompañaban, me habían encontrado. Retrocedí un par de pasos, hasta que me choqué con la pared. Él se acercaba a mí muy despacio, como estudiándome. Yo estaba pegada a la pared, observando sus movimientos, intentando encontrar alguno que me permitiera escapar. Aquel tío me daba mala espina, pero que muy mala. Se acercó hasta quedar a muy pocos centímetros de mi. Bajé la vista para no mirale directamente a aquel rostro, con el rabillo del ojo vi que llevaba una navaja en la mano izquierda. Mi expresión cambió por completo.

Pareció notarlo, porque miró hacia su mano y la alzó enseñándome la navaja, mientras su cara esbozaba una diabólica sonrisa. Sin mediar palabra me agarró el cuello con una mano, mientras que con la otra me acercó la navaja a la comisura de mis labios. Estaba tan asustada que no me podía ni mover, mientras él seguía sonriendo.

Joker:-¿Asustada? No, no...-me dijo- No lo estés... Aún no... he he... Te has escapado de los demás, pero no de mi... hahahaha...

No contesté, le miré fijamente a los ojos, completamente seria estaba planeando como salir de ese hombre tan tetrico .

Joker-¿Por qué tan seria? Te acabo de ayudar, deberías sonreír para mi.. Vamos... Sonríe, sonríe para mi- se acercaba cada vez más- Venga... Por favor... Sólo una pequeñita...

Comencé a moverme, le aparté de un empujón y le di una patada en la entrepierna el aullo que me hizo reir por dentro , me escapé de sus garras y me fui corriendo de allí. Con el corazón palpitando tan fuerte, que oía mis propios latidos en los oídos.

Pasé del ascensor y me fui hasta las escaleras, que iba bajando de dos en dos. Llegué hasta el hall en pocos minutos ni siquiera miraba hacia atrás. Salí del edificio corriendo, aunque estaba lloviendo, en aquel momento o me importó calarme. Al cabo de un rato, la ropa estaba fría y empezaba a molestarme... Tenía mucho frío y estaba cansada. Tras correr 8 manzanas paré y miré hacia mi alrededor. Allí no había nadie.

Comencé a respirar con dificultad y a toser, estaba cansada y me empezaba a doler el pecho. Seguí, esta vez caminando, en dirección a mi casa; con la esperanza de encontrar un taxi en las proximidades; pero para mi desgracia, no vi ninguno. En la calle tampoco había nadie, aquello me daba mal rollo, así que empecé a caminar más deprisa.

Unas manzanas más adelante, comencé a sentirme mal y a marearme era raro ya que eso nunca me posaba pero el alcohol o mejor dicjo el olor de alcohol me ponia de malas . Miré a mis alrededores para buscar un sitio en el que recuperar el aliento y en el que no siguiera mojándome. Entré en un callejón oscuro en el que no caía la lluvia y me quedé allí. Tosía y me dolía el pecho paracia que tenia una neumonia sabia que cualquier momento me iba a cuarar como siempre

Pasado un rato de estar acurrucada para entrar en calor, me levanté. Me mareé al levantarme y me tambaleé, para no caerme tuve que apoyarme en una pared cercana cuando escucho ruido

Me volví, pero no vi a nadie cuando veo a un gatito pequño supiro . Las piernas no me respondían, la cabeza me daba demasiadas vueltas y me moría de frío. Me giré con la intención de seguir adelante pero... de pronto... oscuridad... sólo oscuridad una voz que me decia despierta Hope estas en grave peligro...


	5. primer encuentro con el joker

pov hope

Me desperté desorientada. Abrí los ojos y me quedé mirando hacia el techo, totalmente quieta. Intentaba recordar lo que me había pasado... Me dí por vencida, comenzaba a forzar demasiado mi tremenda cabezota demasiado pronto. Decidí levantarme poco a poco, quería comprobar si tenía algo roto o magullado. Me palpé los músculo y comencé a mover los brazos , las piernas, la cabeza... Todo parecía bien, aunque me encontraba bastante débil y notaba el cuerpo pesado. Alcé la vista y me encontré de cara con los aposentos...

Una habitación totalmente desequipada. Sólo una cama blanca sobre la que estaba y una pequeña ventana, de 30 cm cuadrados por la que entraba un tenue rayo de luz. No había ni sillas, ni mesas, ni estanterías... Toda la habitación era de piedra, toda piedra... El suelo estaba muy sucio, lleno de polvo y papeles viejos... Recogí uno para ver lo que ponía "Inspección sanitaria: Empresa Alcatech". Aquello debía ser un antiguo almacén o fábrica. Me levanté de la cama. Noté mis ropajes: una camisón blanco de encaje, la ropa interior tampoco era la mía era también de encaje...

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa ¿Qué coño había pasado?

Me dirigí a la salida de la habitación y abrí la puerta, lo que vi a continuación me dejó petrificada. Aquel sitio era totalmente tétrico, oscuro, cristales rotos por los suelos, las luces se apagaban y se encendían intermitentemente, no había decoraciones, ni cuadros, nada. Nada...

Avancé poco a poco, con cuidado por donde pisaba. Iba descalza y notaba el frío suelo bajo mis pies. Caminaba por un extenso pasillo, al poco alcancé a ver el final, una pequeña luz se dibujaba por la rendija inferior de una puerta oxidada. Aquello se ponía más siniestro a cada paso que daba. Abrí la puerta poco a poco. La vista que había por allí era totalmente desoladora, era una balcón pequeño y, bajo él un gran almacén. Era enorme y estaba iluminado por montones de lámparas y velas.

Al fondo, conseguí vislumbrar un poco de gente. No me atreví a bajar, tras ver las pintas que llevaban: borrachos, gente drogándose, macarras que peleaban entre si... Me dio muy mala espina, así que como protección me agaché un poco, para que no me vieran, mientras intentaba ver con más claridad lo que hacían. En una pequeña esquina no muy lejos me llamó la atención una pintoresca figura, a la que reconocí de inmediato : era el hombre de la fiesta.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, él me había traído hasta aquí. De la impresión de verle allí, solté un suspiro que se oyó a varios metros. Automáticamente me tapé la boca con las manos, pero no sirvió de nada. Los demás no se giraron, pero el hombre aquel si. Se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente, su cara aún seguía pintada con aquellos macabros colores: negro, blanco y la sonrisa roja. Me vio, fue el único que me vio. Me alejé un poco, retrocediendo agachada hacia la puerta que había dejado atrás, con la intención de escapar de aquel lugar lo antes posible.

Al ver mis intenciones el comenzó a caminar hacia mi, la gente lo miraba, pero ninguno dirigió la vista hacia donde yo estaba, menos mal, pensaba yo, ya me llegaba con el pirado ese.

Jocker:Hagan lo que estaba haciendo-y golpea a unos de su camaradasy lo tumbó en el suelo,estaba muy quieto, no se movía; deduje que lo había dejado inconsciente o matado. Me asusté. Me levanté de allí, pero no me moví, aún seguía con la vista puesta sobre él. De repente comenzó a correr hacia mi. Para llevar la ropa que llevaba, iba deprisa. En un primer momento no me moví, seguía parada en el suelo. "Muévete vamos, VAMOS!" pensaba ta va a matar pero recorda lo que me dijo mi mama yo no puedo morir tan facilmente me para frente del el tenia una hacha esquivo su ataque de nuevo

Comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, con un andar cauto, como estudiándome, parecía que se acercase a alguna bestia, precavido, pero burlón. Sabia que yo le tenía miedo. Su rostro, aún pintado y cuyas líneas rojas dibujaban aquella sonrisa siniestra, era algo aterrador...

Me alejé todavía más, no quería tenerle cerca. Comenzaron a brotarme lágrimas en los ojos, que caían y descendían por mi rostro hacia mi cuerpo. El pecho subía y bajaba, mi respiración iba a mil por hora, al igual que los latidos de mi corazón...

joker-Shh,shhhh... No,no,no,no... No llores...-me dijo

Hope-NO TE ACERQUES!-podia leer su pensamiento y no era muy bonitos que digamos

Se paró en seco, mirando mi reacción divertido.

Joker-Vaya humor tenemos al levantarnos- se burló en plan mandón- aunque he de decir -dijo dando otro paso más- que el aspecto sigue siendo de sobresaliente... tú ya me entiendes..

Hope -QUE NO TE ACERQUES! FUERA! LARGO!-

Jocker-Uyy... no... yo creo que no... Mi casa... mis reglas...

hope-QUE TE PIRES!

Jocker-SILENCIO!- gritó- no quieras hacerme enfadar... ¿verdad?- añadió haciendo un puchero.

Hope-¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI? ?QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ?

Jocker-Mmmmm...no me gusta cuidar de los enfermos. No quiero que vuelvas a estar así de mala...Pobrecita...-decía esto mientras gesticulaba con las manos- Estabas allí... tirada en el suelo... Me pareció tan triste que se acabase así... Así que te traje...el vuelve hacia atras era mi oportunida para escapar esquivo su primer agarre pero

Me alcanzó al segundo. Me agarró del pelo con una mano y me apretó el brazo con la otra, me empujó y me tiró al suelo. Al caer me golpeé la cabeza y el costado, me dolía y empecé a marearme.

Estaba allí tirada, con una mano en la sien, donde acababa de recibir el golpe en la cabeza. Intenté arrastrarme hacia atrás, para alejarme de él, mientras él iba avanzando poco a poco hacia mí. Noté la mano caliente, la miré; tenía sangre. Me había hecho una herida en la cabeza y la sangre empezaba a bajarme por la cara pero no duro mucho porque ya se habia curado que se quedo mirandome

Jocker:Te curas rapido hasta cuando podras curarte -Sin previo aviso, se avalanzó sobre mi. Intentaba zafarme, pero no podía... me agarró los brazos y se rió salvajemente. Al cabo de unos

segundos comprendí que no iba a sacaar nada de esa manera. Me quedé quieta, y le miré a los ojos. Eran de un color oscuro, muy oscuro. No dije nada, el que habló fue él:

Jocker-¿Mejooorrr..?

No le contesté, estaba completamente seria; no quería hablarle.

-¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?

Nada...

-¡CONTÉSTAMEEE..!

No, no lo hice. Le seguía mirando. Sacó una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos y me la colocó en la boca. Me quedé quieta, le miré su rostro. Me fijé, por primera vez, que aquellas cicatrices de la boca eran reales, no eran parte de un disfraz y eran bastante antiguas.

-¿Qué?...¿Miras las cicatrices? ¿Es eso?...- me preguntó- ¿Quieres saber cómo me las hice?

-No... no quiero... no me interesa...- dije empezando a sollozar.

-Pues to lo diré igualmente... Verás... Hace unos años...

Las lágrimas me resbalaban por el rostro. Odiaba a aquel hombre, sólo quería que acabara de una puta vez, que se dejase de historias.

-¡ME DA IGUAL! -le grité- No me interesa! ¡Es que no quiero saberlo!-Ahora estaba llorando- Me vas a matar ¿no?... ¿Qué coño me importan a mi tus historias o tus mentiras? No dices la verdad, solo eres un mentiroso... Así que mátame de una vez..- la última frase la dije en voz baja...

Siempre había querido hacer muchas cosas en toda mi vida, pero en aquel momento, lo único que quería era morir o eso tenia que aparentar para que lo crellera siempre fui una buena actriz

Se quedó callado. Se levantó un poco. Cerré los ojos esperando que me clavase el cuchillo de una vez por todas. Le noté agarrarme los brazos y agacharse, esto acabaría pronto... Menos mal... Mi cuerpo se tensó esperando recibir el cuchillo con dolor, pero sólo sería un rato.

Al segundo siguiente, lo que ocurrió fue lo último que habría esperado. Noté sus labios. Me estaba besando. Me quedé aún más quieta. Me pilló tan desprevenida que lo único que s e me ocurrió fue abrir los ojos, y vi su rostro sobre el mío fue el minuto presiso para que yo pudiera esacapar de ese lugar me hice de liquido y me transporte el pensaba que estaba besandome pero enrealidad estaba besando una replica mia me incorpore y sali de lugar sin hacen mucho ruido y sali volando hasta llegar a la casa de Bruce


	6. la dama murcielago

pov de bruce

Cuando entro hope la puerta me sentia aliviado me habia vestido como batman solo para buascarla ella me conto todo lo sucedido hasta que es loco de Jocker la habia besado un sentimiento raro nacio de mi los dias pasaron y pude capturar al jocker hoy junto a tim para averiguar porque la quizo captura y que era es de los hijo de lucifer con la chica y otro villanos cuando salgo veo a Hope mirandome

Bruce: Sera una rutina-ella me sonrie-tranquila todo ira bien-ella me da un abrazo-Lo se soy humano cuando salgo veo que Hope estaba preocupada por algo Gordon me dijo que varios villanos se hiceron captura y llevado a Arkham pero le pregunta era porque queria ser llevados o porque se dejaron se capturado cuando llegamos fuimos recibidos Rebecca Summars una nueva doctora era muy eficiente y capaz antiguamente era una heroina de una ciudad llamada Amanecer city nos hicimos muy bueno amigos ella me comento los avance y los que estaba estables y medio una citas de grabaciones de los pasientes que me importaba me pongo a escuchar la primevar

Pov nadie

Grabacion 1

Guardia:Doctora, paciente #22 ha llegado para su entrevista.

Guardia2:¿Esparar afuera o sequedara aca?

Doctora; Me quedare aca no se precupen toda estara bien-Se escucha la puerta ella se gira para indicar el lugar donde deveria esta el paciente-_"Buenos días Harvey cómo se siente hoy?"-Se escucha una tos que era de la doctora-Veo...¿Cómo se siente hoy, dos cara?"_

_se escucha una moviemiento de la silla_

_Doscaras:Nosotros estábamos sintiéndose bien-Un pequeño ruida de estatica-Qué usted quiere Doc? "_

_Doctor;"Har-dos cara, he entrevistado antes, leer los informes de su accidente y han visto el material de archivo; pero no entiendo su perspectiva sobre el mismo. __Por favor, me explique lo que sucedió ese día en la sala, ese día con el romano, ese día... donde todo cambió.»_

Doscaras:Bueno entonces Doc; la mañana fue muy brillante y muy fuerte, y la sala de audiencias estaba lleno de testigos y abogados tratando de salvar Falcone. Estuve en un lado intentado encerra a Falcone **Se sentía bien, me hizo sentir más fuerte que él**. Asegúrese de que la santurronería estaba allí dentro de mí en el momento **pero sentí aún más grande que él. ****Que fue, hasta que...**"

Doctora:_¿"Hasta qué cara dos? ¿Su desfiguración? ¿El momento en que surgió esta a lado de ustedes? Dices que te ha gustado la sensación más fuerte y más grande que el romano, pero eso es sólo de sus sentimientos. __Harvey por otro lado, fueron ligeramente más desinteresados y merecedores de sentimientos después de su detención en Carmine Falcone. __Pero si te ha gustado, sin embargo, para sentirse más grande y más fuerte que él, ¿por qué dejaste trabajando para la ley y en su lugar contra él? ¿Por qué residuos todos de su-Harvey, trabajo en la vida cuando podrían usarlo para su beneficio personal?"-se escucha un interferencia y el cambio de cinta_

_Doctora:¿Que tiene que ver con los lucifer?_

_doscaras:, __**Si quieres algo, entonces tienes que estar preparado para hacer cualquier cosa para él. ¿No es el tiempo hasta ahora? **__**Podrá volver a nuestra célula ahora..."**_

_"Doctora:...Harvey! Dos cara! Yo-necesito saber! ¿Qué hiciste?"_

_"__**No tenemos tiempo Doc! ¿Qué está usted dispuesto a hacer en la vida?**__ ¿Cuánto estás preparado para servir a usted mismo? __**Jajaja!**__"y se escucha la puerta _

_Pov de Bruce_

_terminaba de escuchar la cinta y pensaba que algo tenia que ver pero que era lo que le impotaba o que iban hacer _

_Dr Summers: No lo varias charlas que decia eso y no pero eso no es lo importante personajes como posion Ivy o como Kriller croc o el espatapajaros no saben nada de nada o eso creo-Yo la miro y escuche su cinta y tenia razon-¿Que piensa?_

_Bruce: Creo que es lucifer busca los mas..._

_Dr Summers:Enfermos eso buscan pero lo que me preocupa esta dibujo que hizo el arcetijo-lo miro y se parecia a Hope era igual ella-¿La conoces?_

_Bruce:No-Y cambio rapido el tema.- ¿Cual es la ultima cinta?_

_Dr Summers: Es la de Jocker y ella se la da_

_Pov de la cinta_

_Doctora: Buenos dias Jocker se esucha una risa tenebrosa-se siente que estad e buen humo _

_Joker: Bueno bueno, Doctor Summers ...Usted realmente es uno de una clase, en términos médicos que es! __Eres supone ser uno de los dulces y los inocentes de su querida asilo y ayudar a todos y cada uno de nosotros mentalmente y penalmente perturbado, hasta que nos estamos curados. __¿Pero, han planeado para su propia agenda, tener túneles construidos en el asilo y obligando a ciertos presos a células específicas y no pensaba que sería descubrimos?_

_Doctora:"YO...No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando Joker..."_

_Jocker: no se haga la desnetendida-Y hace una risa macabra _

_Doctora:¿Caul es su punto?_

_Joker:¿"Mi punto? ¿MI PUNTO!? USTED ALGUNA VEZ NO SE ATREVE A PREGUNTAR, CUÁL ES MI PUNTO! "_

_Doctora: ¿Que tiene que ver con lucifer?_

_Joker:mira Becca te puedo llamar a si-HAce una risa-No me importa quien es _

_Doctora:¿Entoce sabes quien es?-se esucha un risa_

_Joker:Todos lo saben hasta usted no me amargue tu ve una noche hermosa _

_Doctora:¿Noche hermosa?-hay ruido de acercamiento-Joker_

_Joker;Conoci una niña era ten hermosa que podia cortale la cara y ella volvia ser hermosa..._

_pov de hope _

_EN la masion hope mira la tele el canal 24 de noticia para esta segura de Bruce y de tim_

_periodista:Interrumpimos la programación para dar un avance de última hora. el asilo de ArKham a sido tomado por un grupo de hombre liderados por el Joker mostrando la foto era el hombre que me habia caturado _

notera-Hola Michael. Cómo has dicho la policía está en estos momentos registrando el lugar para poder ayudar a los medico y guardias que se encuentra en lugar no sabemos si el...Una gran explosión y un ruido ensordecedor inundó la pantalla durante una milésima de segundo... después nada... La TV dejó de retransmitir

De pronto, la TV volvió a retransmitir. El presentador estaba conmocionado, las palabras no le salían, se podía observar el alboroto que había en el estudio.

Me llevé las manos a la boca. Aquello no era real, no podía estar pasando. Bruce me sujetaba, Mónica e Iris se miraban; parecían a punto de llorar.

Alfred-Creoque han cortado las emisiones...

Hope -Es lo más normal... y lo mire con dolor .Toda esa gente. Una lágrima silenciosa recorrió mi mejilla. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí lentamente, apoyada en Alfred cogi el control y cambié de canal, no podía ver la cara de horror del presentador. cuando el canal 24 otro informativo que venia de Arhkam de supuesto joker

La imágen cambió. El rostro del Joker ocupaba casi toda la pantalla. Empezó a hablar.

Jocker -No me gusta que me cataloguen como un maníaco. ¡No lo soy! Soy un hombre... diferente... con ideas... diferentes... por así decirlo... Así que vamos a ponernos serios.. JAJAJAJA!... ay... no.. ahora en serio... (su rostro cambió... se quedó callado y la seriedad invadió su boca pintada de rojo). No intentéis atraparme porque NO LO CONSEGUIREIS... JAJAJA... lo siento... No puedo... La seriedad no el lo mío... Bueno... lo de hoy ha sido un aviso... Y en cuanto a la señorita Sky (me tensé, me dí cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta) digamos que nuestro encuentro fue... interesante..."_Ah... pero esto aún no ha acabado... me lo he pasado muy bien con ella, divertido... si esa es la palabra.. ¡DIVERTIDO! Y espero que no se le olvide, yo no lo haré... La próxima vez nos lo pasaremos aún mejor... JAJAJAJAJA..." La grabación se cortó, la conexión volvió hacia el reportero del Canal 24Horas, que estaba compltamente en silencio_

_Mire Alfred que este me sostuvo la mirada con cariño y miedo _

_Alfred:El señor Wayne le dejo un uniforme preparado creo que es el momento de que salga a la luz- y me abraza-Cuida a Bruce y a tim_

_Yo me pongo el uniforme concentia en una pollera blanco con negro una musculoza pretada que me llagaba hasta la cara y solo se veia mis ojos tenia como decoracion un cinturon blanco con algunas juguetes creado por lucio fox y unos hilo en negro y una capa en negro_

_Hope: Estoy lista-Cuando entra Alfred_

_Alfred:Como te llamaras-yo le sonrio_

_Hope:dama murcielago y salgo volando hacia Arkham asilo..._

_._


	7. dentro de asilo

pov de Harley quinzel

10 horas antes de motin

iba comodando la cosa en mi casa cuando tocala puerta la abro y veo a un hombre de unos setenta que me miraba con dulsura le sonrio con cariño y lo hago entrar

Harley:Una taza de te o una torta-El le sonrie-Le traigo las dos-Mientras iba a la cosina.-Que lo hace venir a visitarme Comisionado gordon-el la mira

Gordon:Eres un orgullo para mi como para Batman-Ella le sonrie-Se que sabe quien era porque te lo mostro quien era -el agarra la taza-¿Quien diria que estaria tomando un te contigo

Harley:Es verdad mi antiguo ser le estaria cortandole la yugular y comiendo en su cuerpo tengo todavia pesadilla de esa terrible vida que tuve a lado de ese..

Gordon:perdon no quice recordalo-Ella toma la taza de te -¿Como esta tu hija?-ella le cambio su cara totalmente

Harley:Espera que te traigo una foto- busque por todos lados hasta que encuentra una-Bruce fue muy bueno en darle una beca con mi trabajo de psicologa y del jack no daba para que valla a una universidad

Gordon:Es igualita a ti es hermosa-Ella le afirma-¿Pero el lo?

Harley:No tengo miedo en decirlo que si sabe pero eso fue que me hizo cambiar-corto la porcion de torta y se la doy a gordon- recuerdas el dia de san valentin hace veinte años atras-el me afirma-ese dia me sentia muy mal mas de lo costubre habia sido golpeada y violada por varias vece pero para mi era algo normal ese momento-apreto fuerta la taza- uno de los secuace me dijo porque no me hacia un test de emabarazo yo lo hice de mala gana cuando me dio positivo unas lagrimas calleron de mi eso me dio felicida una parte de mi estaba contenta de verdad pero no sabia porque esa parte luchaba para decirle a señor J que ibamos a ser padres

Gordon:La parte de ser madre-Ella le afirma-ya veo sigue

Harley:Cuando se lo dije pense que podimos dejar todo y estar junto pero el me golpe tan fuerte que me dejo encama por tres dias pense que habia perdido el embarazo cuando el fue encerrado otra vez decidi encerrame yo tambien para poder curarme de esa locura cuando el me vio penso que lo iba ayudar a salir pero se habia equivocado completamente eso dia mi pansa empezo a crecer como mi voluntad para poder curarme hay conoci el doctor Jack Wilson un gran hombre ambos nos enamoramos y despues de mi rebilitacion me case con el un gran padre para mi hija el como mi hija sabe quien es su padre-Tomo la taza de te-Pero para hablar del pasado no viniste verdad-me muestra la foto de una joven que tenia la misma edad que Marixa mi hija-¿Quien es?-El me comenta lo que paso-Se parace mucho a carrie su mujer-El me mira-Un dia yo estaba haciendo una cosa no se que era pero vi esa foto en su reloj yo le pregunte quien era pero no me contesto un de su muchachos que habia estado hace mucho con el me dijo que era su esposa que habia muerto unos años antes que se convertiera en el joker ese momento me dio algo de celo era realmente hermosa igual que ese chica sacando su color de pelo

Gordon:Gracias Harley...

10 horas despues

pov de gordon

Iba corriendo ayudando a los civiles cuando enfrente mio aparace Zsazs el intenta cortame cuando es parado por una mujer de cabellos rosado que lo encierra en una especie de sombras

Hope:Estas bien-Ma ayuda a levanta-Soy amiga de batman

Gordon:De bruce tu eres hope-ella me afirma-el fue a buscar a joker-Ella se queda-Ten cuida-y sel volando cuando aparece otros oficieles para ayudarme a trapar los ladrones que estaba ahy ese chica era igual la mujer de la foto..

Pov de Tim

cuando veo a dos matones peleando contro un medico golpeo a uno pero el otro me agarra cierro lo ojos por dos segundo cuando escucho un golpe seco y miro a mi alredero y veo a Harlee quiin con su viejo difraz-Una recardida-ella me niega cuando viene otros dos mas y ella le pega con su mas mientras su el medico le daba otros dos

Harley:Ve por Batman ve ayudarlo yo me quedo aca no dejare que nadie salga-y salgo corriendo era raro ver a Harley ayudar pero me senti bien

Pov de Bruce

corria por eso pasillo esparando que venga por mi el joker queria vengarme de lo que hizo a hope sentia un gran amor de ella pero algo raro pero no me encontraba con era todo normal para mi y es lugar

pov de hope

iba volando por los pasillo cuando me tanclean por el costado cae golpeandome hacia una columna escupo sangre cuando veo que a un hombre al que reconoci rapidamente

Hope:papa eres tu salgo corriendo abrazarlo cuando ve como empezo a sangrar como nunca senti tan mal era el como si miedo habia nacido como si fuera realidad cuando otro miedo surgio aparecio a mi mama destras ella ese hombre- Nooooo una explocion surgio dentro de mi explotando a todo el lugar

Pov de Tim

Tim: ¿Que fue eso?-mientras corria por el pasillo sentia que esa explocion era...

pov de hope

espantapajaro: te consumio el miedo joven guerrera te consumio el medio te cusumio ja ja ja-yo lo miro-que odio tienes en tu cara

hope:Te mostrar re el verdadero miedo- me hago gigante casi como el el techo lo agarro de la y me lo meto en la boca el interior le hago creer que el se desentigraba con mi acidos caundo se recupera

Espantapajaro: Que eres-Yo le sonrio

Hope: Tu peor pesadilla-lo agarro-dime donde esta el joker-se guira-dime

espantapajaro:en edificio 3b


	8. secuestrada

Entro a la siguiente habitacion cuando me encuentro con una mujer con un difraz de arlequin y un medico que ayuda a unos civiles mientras ella lo defendia cuando aparecen otro mas yo la ayuda creciendo una plantas ella se gira y se queda helada mirandome

Harley:Carrie-Ella movio su cabeza-Tu debe ser Dama mucierlago-le afirmo-Que bueno gracias por la ayuda...

Note el filo del Joker en mi garganta. Estaba con una mano agarrando el cuchillo y con la otra la cintura, pegándome contra su cuerpo harleyquinn estaba a un par de metros de nosotros, aún con la navaja en la mano. miraba al joker con una cara de odio bastante imponente.

Harley:-¡Deja que se vaya!-le dijo al Joker- No es Carrie es una joven para por favor

El se rie y mira a Harley con odio Harley:Joker liberala por favor

Joker -He dicho...-empezó con voz suave, me tapó un oído y gritó- ¡QUE OS QUEDÉIS QUIETAS!

Aunque estaba con uno de los oídos tapados, el grito me dolió. Harley se asustó un poco, bajó el cuchillo, y la mirada, y se alejó un par de pasos; como una niña pequeña.

Joker: -Y ahora... si me haces el favor, su majestad dajeme sola con ella o sino mato a tu esposo ...-no se estaba dirigiendo a mi, sino a Harley Lárgate de la habitación antes de que me canse de ti ella intento salvarme

Harley:Suelta la porfavor-El se tira la venta conmigo -Nooo

Caimos hacia el persipicio yo me golpeo contra el suelo y caigo desmallada cuando me despierto esto encerrada en una habitacion toda de negro y una cama en blanca miro al frente y una puerta intento moverme pero no puedo cuando me doy cuenta que estaba desnuda tapada con una sabana se prende una luz blanca que me ciega cuando escucho una voz que silvaba un tema conocido me sentia como si estaba drogada sentia que mi cabeza giraba el golpe fue muy fuerte no sabia si el joker habia sobrevevido mis pensamiento iban esa mujer llamada Carrie , bruce queria que el me salvara de esto lo amaba y no queria que me matara

Mis ojos se ampliaron como escucho la risa. La risa horrible, horrible. Respaldado lentamente lejos de él.

joker:;Qué mal Dama murcielago ? ¿o Sky? miedo tal vez-la figura dio un paso hacia la luz. Y allí estaba él. El Joker. ¿No contenta de verme? ¿Miedo? preguntó nuevo

Recogí toda mi confianza Hope yo-yo no tengo miedo intente moverme pero no pude

Joker:AH-TA-TA-TA! te muevas si lo hace exploto todo el lugar

La mirada en sus ojos y la forma en que lo dijo me hizo parar. Me congelo. Él me aterrorizó pero no podria dejarle ver eso. Traté de mantener mi respiración normal. Anduvo más cerca y más cerca a mí, comenzó dando vueltas como un halcón. Había lamido sus labios luego les golpeó. Se inclinó cerca de mí.

Joker:¿Donde esta mi Batsy? susurró en mi oído, casi seductorame yo intento golpearlo pero-Ah ah recuerda-Y mi quedo quieta

Hope: El no es tu yo-Y lo miro desafiante- el no es de nadie-bruscamente se lo digo

El Joker respaldado lejos agitando sus manos.

Joker: Está creciendo tan rápido! la última palabra tenía más veneno que yo . Él me miraba. Sus ojos verdes examinar mi cuerpo desnudo . Me sentí violada con en esa mirada. Había lamido los labios y les golpeó nuevamente.

Sus ojos encuentran con los mios . La perforación de la mirada. Cerré mis ojos. De repente, él agarró mi cara y me sacó un beso. Traté de empujarlo lejos, pero sus manos eran fuertes. envolvio en mi pelo manteniendo mi cabeza en su lugar. Sentí su lengua invadió mi boca se la muerdo y se corre

Joker:Eres braba mujer ha ha-yo miro la camara que la prendio-Ahora nos vera Batman

Hope: Por favor, por favor! !"lágrimas comenzados a mi visión se nublo . Senti cerca de mi cara-"Por favor?" Susurró. Lo miró. Ninguna emoción en sus ojos. Sus ojos verdes mirando sobre mi cara. Manera, que se convirtió en una carcajada, y luego él estaba riendo una vez más su risa inolvidable.

joker:Dejarte ir?" HAHAHAHAHA! ¿Por qué coño me sería dejarla ?"fue centímetros de mi cara. Sus ojos verdes profundos. "¿Por qué,dejaría que te vallas ? Eres mi nuevo jugete , mi favorita, nunca te dejare !"acompañó a con una risa No, no, no, no, no. me decia mi mente el me violaria estaba seguro cuando rompe la puerta y prende la camara -ahora batman y robin te veran

Hope:No

Joker:Voy a explicar su situación usted está de pie, obviamente, y hay anzuelos en tus brazos. Cuatro de ellos en cada una de aproximadamente 2 pulgadas dentro de su piel. Tomaré la cama lejos y tus pies toquen el suelo quiero ver hasta que punto te pudes curra señorita hope . Cuando me vaya, un gas será bombeado a la habitación. El gas poco a poco le hará tener sueño . Lo que hay que hacer es desenganchar los brazos de los anzuelos antes de que te duermas. Si usted no la hace morira  
Yo no podía respirar , no podía hablar . Las lágrimas empezaron a salir por mis ojos de nuevo. Yo les aprieta firmemente.

Yo no puedo dejar que me vean llorar. No sólo voy a parecer débil,. no puede llorar . no puedo llorar

Olí su aliento en mi cara,. Se inclinó al oído, un jadeo suave salió de mis labios.

Joker Vamos a comenzar la fiesta. - y empujó a la cama inmediatamente. Yo no estaba preparado para el movimiento repentino y casi me rompo los abrazo . Sentí el tirón de los anzuelos en mis brazos, más sangre corría por ellos. Mis lágrimas se escapó de mis ojos. Miré a este hombre, mi secuestrador, The Joker. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y yo aquí puede el gas que viene a través de los conductos de aire

Pov de Batman corria por los pasillo del asilo tenia una pista que el joker estaba en el edificio 3b cuando una patalla se muestra su cara

Joker;Querido Besty ella es tu dicipula no te hace acordar a Jason que le paso pero tranquilo a ella sera mi dama de honor o mi esposa que prefieres pero tiene que sobrevivir a esto el sale de la camara y puedo ver como lucha con todo su fuerza-una furia nacio de mi otra vez pude ver como ella lucha con su fuerza para salir de esa situcion como se rompio el brazo para salir y el grito de dolor-Es hermoso no

Pov de joker:

Sali de foco de la camara y le observó a través del cristal unidireccional. Élla estaba luchando para conseguir el brazo derecho de hacer, frustrado cuando su forma de trabajo planificado Lloró de rabia. Poco a poco empecé a reír, . Oigo un grito de dolor puro y rápidamente miró a mi pequeña Dama . MI Sky MI Sky MI Sky _  
_Tengo esa sensación en el estómago desde la primera vez que la vi . Mis pantalones tenia una ereccion . Me incliné hacia delante, con las manos y la frente en el cristal. Oí un ruido horrible y Dios me abrió los ojos para vomitar.

Vete el infierno dama !Le grité a élla. Podía sentir mi erección crecer. Tenías que hacer eso. todo lo que este chica hizo fue sexy, me hizo caliente. Me desabrochó los pantalones y comenzó a bombear mi polla.  
_  
_Ah. dama que hermosa que eres . Buen Dios me miró, ahora dormida y aumentó el ritmo. Vete a la mierda Grité cuando vine en mi mano . Respiré profundamente y miró a dama nuevo. Estaba allí sentada, durmienda,. Se veía tan tranquila

Joker:Pronto, mi sueño se hará realidad . Yo Te tendre , sé que lo haré. Usted vas a caer para mí de la misma manera que me enamoré de ti.

Entré en la habitación y cogió hope arriba. Lo acosté en la cama en la habitación de al lado. Limpié sus heridas_._

Buenas noches Hope . Le susurré al oído. Me volví a salir de la habitación, pero algo se enganchó el brazo de mi traje púrpura Hope:Aguantare lo que me hagas no importa se que el esta cerca y te vencera el...  
El sera batman sera que ambos salen sera que le sacare a su novia y una sonriza surgio en mi Su mano cayó. Me incliné hacia delante, moviendo su pelo de la frente y la besó.

Me acercó una silla y se sentó allí mirandola . Yo también quedé dormido..

_Pov de hope _

Me desperté con el dolor en mi brazo. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y se incorporó. La habitación estaba demasiado oscuro para ver nada. Me senté en la oscuridad y sólo respiraba. Yo estaba agotada de todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora y muy hambriento.

Me levanté y me arrastró por la habitación tratando de encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Tan pronto como me lo encontré, lo volcó hacia arriba. Me di la vuelta y vi a El Joker dormir en la silla que había al lado de mi cama.

¿Estuvo aquí toda la noche? Me pregunté.

Joker:Así que estás despierta. Vuelve a la cama. dijo. Volví a la cama y se sentó sobre ella de nuevo. Había una pequeña mesa con un arreglo de herramientas y vendajes. Miré mi brazo, la sangre había empapado la tela en el brazo.-te podes sanar pero no tan rapido

Hope:Cuando..-No quice hablar mas-¿Me dijiste hope como sabes mi nombre?-El me mira con su ojos verdes

Joker:Un amigo me lo dijo esta muy interesado por vos -Lo miro sorprendida me habia constetado podia usarlo para mi benificio y sacar informacion

El Joker me tomó del brazo y lo desenvolvió la gasa ensangrentada. Cogió una botella de desinfectante cosas y lo vertió en un recipiente. Mojó una toalla en ella y escurrido el líquido extra.

Hope:¿Quien es tu amigo?-El me mira-Es lucifer-El ma hace una seña del diablo-es no el que le llaman lucifer-Y mi afirmo bingo me decia entoce joker y lucifer estaban trabajan junto y si sacaba informacion del podia encontra a lucifer-¿Para que me quiere?

Joker:¿Por que dama murcielogo?- Yo lo miro me cambio la comversacion eran verdad lo que decian es una genio que esta loco-Por tu mentor-Le afirmo-¿Por que heroina?

Hope:eso no importa-lo miro-Igual tu porque villano-El me sonrie-Da igual no me importa lo unico que quiero ver es a..-Y me calle

Joker:Tu amante, tu amor, amigo-Tonta casi meto la pata  
hope:A mi madre-Eres una verdad mentirosa

Joker;¿que le paso?-Yo lo miro

Hope:No lo se-y le doy el brazo

Joker;Esto va a doler. -dijo, y empezó a secar la tela en el brazo. Hice una mueca cuando se quemaba el brazo. Cuando la herida estaba limpia, envolvió el brazo en un nuevo vendaje-Eso debería durar un par de horas. ¿Tienes hambre?

Hope:Y-y-sí. tengo un poco de hambre. Tartamudeé. Me miró directamente a los ojos y me miró de nuevo.

Se lamió los labios y golpeó ellos

Joker:Bueno, entonces vamos s ir a la cocina. él comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Él miró hacia atrás. ¿Vienes? la puerta se abrió.

Me bajé de la cama y siguió a The Joker a la cocina. Esta fue la primera vez que vi el lugar donde estaba El pasillo no tenía ventanas y nada colgado en las paredes. El paseo era torpe y silenciosa. Me dio tiempo para pensar y se una marca para que me encuentre bruce que solo el podia ver

La cocina era blanco. Los mostradores, gabinetes, estufa, refrigerador, paredes, todo. Era casi demasiado limpio. Me senté en uno de los taburetes de la barra y miró el hacia una pequeña ventana use mi poderes de controlar la plantas para dejar un mensaje . El Joker estaba hablando, pero yo no estaba escuchandolo Yo no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero era difícil pero vi un pesamiento del hablando con lucifer al que reconoci

hope:¡Maldita sea! -Grité. Miré a The Joker, él me devolvió la mirada. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me volvió a mirar

Hope:siento. Tartamudeé. Lo sentí a mi lado. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Joker hopi ¿Estás bien? , se preguntó. Parecía que se trate. El Joker sonaba como si realmente se preocupaba por mí. Me rompió. Caí al suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos y lloró. Yo podía sentir lo envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí.

Se apartó el pelo de la frente.

joker:Esto está bien. dijo. Me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes. Me incliné hacia atra para escapar pero el me llevo hacia el me presionó mis labios en los suyos. Podía sentir pensamiento y todos iban a eso , pero luego comenzó a besarme de nuevo. Su lengua presionada contra mis labios, ellos se separaron y él invadió mi boca para mi era una violacion-para Batman sera una violacion para ti tambien pero para mi es amor-esa palabra me hizo llorar de nuevo y cai desmallada

Abrí los ojos. Una sola luz caía sobre mí. Yo estaba restringido a una silla. Miré a mi alrededor. Nada. Intenté aflojar las correas del brazo. No hubo suerte. La habitación estaba fría, como el resto del edificio. Blanco y ventanas.

joker:"Oh, bueno. has despertado". Lo miré a los ojos verdes del Joker . ser divertido si estaban dormidos.

hope:"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le pregunté.

joker:"Nada, nada" "Sólo un poco", le pasó la lengua por los labios, chasqueando los mismos. "divertido". la hoja estaba apagado. En el lugar había un montón de lo que parecía ser herramientas quirúrgicas. Mis ojos se abrieron. El hombre se echó a reír.

Él cogió un bisturí y se sentó justo delante de mí. Puso la herramienta en mis labios.

joker;"Ahora, hope Usted me vas a decir, batsy quien realmente es." Cerré mis labios. Se inclinó hacia adelante, el bisturí se encontraba descansando en la esquina de mi boca. El Joker agarró un puñado de mi pelo. "Vamos a empezar de nuevo. Usted va a decirme el nombre real de Batman , y yo no podría tallar su rostro." él sonrió. Yo sólo le devolvió la mirada.

"joker ¿Por qué, ganó no me lo dijiste? Las garras en mi pelo apretado. ¿Confía en The Bat? ¿Por qué confiar en él?" Yo todavía no le respondia respuesta.

hope:cortame la cara matame pero nunca se lo dire- y me apoya el bisturi en los labio sentia como el lo apretaba mas fuerte y como la sangre corria mi por mi rostro

joker "Ahora dime, ¿confías en que batsy que vas a obtener?¿ tu lo amas? Podía sentir el Joker cepillar mis lágrimas. Lo miré. Su mano se posó en mi mejilla-por tu lagrimas se nota que lo ama. más lágrimas se fue por mi cara. "Tienes que confiar en mí del . Dime su nombre y no te hare daño nunca más. Te lo prometo." Él sonrió.

"hope; ¿por que debo hacerlo? te odio eres...

joker"Ya veo." tomó el bisturí fuera de mi boca y lo apuñaló en el muslo. Grité de dolor. El Joker me agarró del pelo y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. "Eso fue ADVERTENCIA NUMERO UNO!" -gritó. Miré a la herramienta en la mano. Era una sierra. Lo encendió y se hizo un sonido ruidoso torbellino.

hope:"Oh Dios. Favor, por favor, por favor,no Por favor. Me suplicó, llorando". Puso la sierra cerrado hasta el cuello.

joker;"Esto está advirtiendo número dos. Ahora dime, ¿quién es Batman."

"hope:-YO NO PUEDO DECIR! ¡No puedo! lo amo y nunca de lo dire -" me detuve.

joker:lo amas?" No le respondí. Cerró la sierra de y la dejó caer al suelo con estrépito. "amas a un hombre que se esconde en un difraz de un murcielago ha

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba mientras yo lloraba mucho. Tomé algunas respiraciones profundas y con una voz temblorosa, le respondió.

joker:"¿Qué más?" dime realmente lo amas y me clava el cuchillo en otro muslo- porque que

hope: me salvo de mi cuando me beso  
Escuché sonidos de chasquidos y vio el Joker fue desatando a mis ataduras.-¿qué estás haciendo?" Tenía miedo de lo que él estaba pensando.-¿a dónde vamos?"

" joker -eres hermosa no debes estar con el hope y salio es hombre de un instante no era el joker sino era otro

hope; espare-trago saliva - tu eres..- miro a joker- perdon pero se que no puedo amarte a ti pero quiero que saber quien eres- me sonrie

Joker:Jack es mi nombre- y sale de la habiticion-Adios mi cielo quede en esa habitacion sola. cuando se abre una puerta cuando me dio cuanta de algo era tan hilarante. Dos quiebres de cordura, dos resultados  
cuales, nunca, nunca, nunca tendrían él siempre sería el Joker, caótico, loco y sicópata.Y Batman siempre sería Batman, justiciero, oscuro y ordenado.Y porque siempre se perseguirí aquella era otra jodida broma. Arquetipos implantados que no tenían escape a los papales que asumieron, porque aún en el más completo desorden habría un poco de orden.Y aquella verdad era aún más hilarante. y yo estaba metida entre ellos


	9. lucifer

Pov de hope:

Mientras caminaba como podía por eso pasillo sentía las punzadas de mis heridas todavía no se había cicatrizado como puedo me siento en suelo mi respiración era profundo y dolorosa tenia una irresistible necesidad de vomitar. Y ahora. Tenía frío y calor, y el frío de nuevo, los escalofríos rodando a través de mi cuerpo con regularidad preocupa Mi glándulas salivales erizó bruscamente cuando la marea interna se levantó y se produzco el vomito me limpie la boca un asido salió de ella me sentía muy mal nunca estuve así intento pararme pero me caigo cuando siento que me agarran

Hope: ¿Batman? Él me sonríe-sabia que ibas a llegar- no termino mis palabras el me cuesta con cuidado y me besa en la boca-No eres el...-tampoco era de joker quien era ese hombre

Hombre: tranquila hope-siento que mi heridas desaparecen-Muy pronto despertaras y cuando lo hagas será mi reina-¿Reina? ¿Quien era ese hombre? ¿Y significaba que iba despertar?...

Pov de Batman

Tenia que encontrar Hope no sabia cuanto podría aguantar que estúpido que fui no tenia que haberle enseñado a pelear o...

Respiro y sigo hacia adelante teniendo miedo de encontrarla muerta ya perdí muchas seres queridos por culpa de Joker no quería perder alguien mas espacialmente a ella su sonrisa en la mañana su voz cuando cantaba cuando estaba feliz su ceño fruncido cuando se enojaba la amaba demasiado para perderla y abro la siguiente puerta..

pov de Dr Summers

corria por lo pasillos no queria que joker encontrase el proyecto queria salvarlo se lo habia prometido que la iba sacar de este maldito lugar abro la puerta cuandoSentado, moviendo sus fríos dedos, enredándolos, automáticamente apoyó el índice derecho y me miro a su lado estaba un hombre de cabellos negro tenia una sicatriz que le recorrria toda la cara hasta el cuello pude notar que atras de ello habia una niñ hacia ella pero me detiene otro persona que no habia visto era una chica de cabellos celeste con una colita se vestia de una forma lolita tenia los ojo desorvitado y no mostraba ninguana emocion en ellos -Jean mami esta aca-La niña le sonrie cuando el hombre de cabellos negros la dormio-Que le hiciste-El la miro pero la mujer le apretaba mas fuerte-Dejala ir es una niña

Lucifer:¿Una niña?-se rie igual que joker-Sabes que esta niña mato a docientas personas en una sola noche-Yo miro a la niña-La quieres porque te hace recordar esa hija que asesino ese hombre en la oscuridad ese hombre que se reia que la habia violado ese dia que tenia ese vestido rosa con flores-Yo lo miro como sabia que eso nadie encontro pista de eso-Yo fui que mato esa niña queria escuchar su voz gritado use mi poderes para hacerlo-Me enfureci pero el me levo y me tiro hacia una columna cuando soy agarrada por Robin-Joven maravilla el joker hablado tanto de ustede-y serie-Me gustaria corromper a Batman ya casi lo logro-Se llevaba la mano en la cara-Miento casi lo logramos mirando al joker-Yo quiero ver a Batman corrompido por su lado oscuro

Pov de Robin

Robin; Bat nunca cruzara la raya-El se rie tan fuerte que asuta a la doctora-¿Hice una broma?-Lucifer lo miro con ironia cuando lo iba pegar una rafaga de viento lo cubre-Dama.-La miro ella estaba diferente tenia el pelo rosa suelto su ropa semi rota sus ojo era rojos profundos su piel era casi blanca todos su alrededor tenia una aura blanca-Dama-Ella me sonrie

Hope:Robin quedate con la doctora lucifer es mio-Ella cura a la medica y mira al lucifer y le señala otra mujer para atacar hope intenta protegernos pero ella es agarrada por el joker que la tira hacia el ella esquiva el ataque y lo encierra con una sombra cuando yo y la medica intantavamos pelear con la mujer pero ella era poderosa en todo el sentido

Pove de Hope

Intentaba golpear de eso hombre yo peleaba con ambos cuando lucifer me queme el estomago caigo en suelo y escupo sangre me curo rapidamente y le lanzo una bola de agua que se congela el la esquiva y queda congelado joker con una cara tan divertida me distrage un segundo mirandolo cuando me eletrocutan hago un gemido de dolor-Maldito-y me besa para callarme cuando reconoci su labios-Tu-El me afirma yo le pego una piña

Lucifer:Al fin despertes tu poder ahora lo hare yo- Terramento surguio en todo el lugar rafagas de viento negros cubrieron al hombre cuando puedo ver una figura negre con grandes cuernos rojo su ojo deprendia sagren un escalofrio nacio entodo mi cuerpo el me agarra de cuello-eres hermosa hope en esa forma pero esta completa para ser mi reina tiene el alma muy pura y me beso sentia como mi alma salia del mi cuerpo cuando soy salvada por batman-Gracias-El me sonrie

Batman; Al fin pude encontrarte-Le sonrio cuando veo a lucifer que volvia a su verdera forma

Lucifer:Por hoy esta bien hope esconde mas poder de lo que tienes toma-Yo agarro el libro-Son hichizo celstia se lo tome de tu madre antes de morir- y se rie -Dajera a joker pero volver por el-Yo lo miro con duda-El sera mi hijo como tu Batman...


	10. mision de sin batman

hope pov

La noche había caído sobre Gotham y con ella la lluvia una gotas peñas golpea en vidrio de la mi pieza hace siete dia que habiamos salido de ese lugar me habia curado en totalidad pero pero no de mi mento eso recuerdos, lo sueño que veia entra a joker y me violava mientras Bruce via todo y lo..

Yo me seco las lagrimas y me abrazo fuertemente cuando tocan la puerta la abro y era bruce hace diaas que no hablamos se que es mucho mayor que yo pero sentia es amor proufundo por el y se que tambien se que me busco lo puedo notar lo dejo entrar

Hope:Bruce-le sonrie-Me sorprendite estaba leyendo el libro que me dio...-y me quedo callada

Bruce;Alguan pista-Le nege-Ya veo el se siente en la silla donde estaba yo-¿Que ese realmente ese libro?-yo agarro el libro-No creo en la hechiceria pero el dijo que

Hope:Se que dijo y soy una Sarian de Forma celestia es decir un espiritu libre que vive para proteger la vida somo los seres mas fuerte de todo el mundo nostros tenemos dos tipo los Celestia guardianes de artes blancas y los Qun guardianes de las artes de oscura pero ambos viven en paz y armonia hasta que un grupo llamado lucifer atacaron a su reiina matando todo lo serian tuvieron que escapar de su plenetas y vivir escondidos en la tierra lucifer era el lider de es grupo el fue...Bruce me mira-Asesino a mi madre yo soy la reina de Serian se que tengo una hermana-El me mira sorprendido-Es chica que peleo contra tim-El le afirma-Es mi hermana mayor IRis ella fue controlada por el no se que hichizo vino a mi sueño y me digo que teniamos que estar prepararos que muy pronto se dasataria el infierno-Respiro y me siento en la cama

Bruce;Procupada-le afirmo-Tranquila todo estara bien-Le sonrio tenemos nuevos compañeros ademas de tim y de ti la hija de Harley y un chico llamado specer-Le sonrio eso dos ultimos era geniales Harley era una gran chica era experta en karate., tecnologia y saco las grandes habilidades de su madre para las armas como bates entre otras cosa y spencer era un chico especial para el mundo era una de su tutela y los demas tambien menos marixa la hija de Harlye que era nuestra sobrina pero yo queria se su amada su amante pero no podia-Bueno tengo que dormir mañana ire con gordon hacer una cosa minetras esta en la liga con tu super mision lo dejo salir -esa frasa me dolio realmente no podia verlo sentia dolor que estuviera aca en habitacion y no poder decirle te amo como le grite que lo amaba cuando estaba con el joker-Adios bruce te veo pronto-y lo beso en callete y me voy a dormir

El otro dia Alfred me dijo que bruce se fue y que me dejo un regalo yo lo abro y era un anillo de compromiso era hermoso realmente me gustaba

Cuando llamaba Gordon

Hope:Gordon buenos dias que lo puedo me explica-Bruce no esta tiene una mision impórtante con la liga yo ire junto a robin y harley quinn-El me habla-Se lo llevo junto el

Gordon;Gracias hope y perdon por interrumpir

Hope;Tranquilo ya avice a los chicos y a su hija no pasa nada ellos me ayudaran estoy tranquila ahora ademas no me asuta lo chicos malos...

Pov de gordon

cuelgo el telefono pregutadanme si hice lo correto realmente era lo correto llevar eso chico a ese lugar tan feo mejor dicho a es nuevo lugar...

Pov de Hope

me siente a lado de mi nuevo jugete cuando aparace Tim junto a marixa

Tim:nunca vi a hope tan contenta-Ella le sonrie

Hope:Amo la volcidad los auto potentes y la motos mi primer novio era un piloto de nascar de una corseria menor pero siempre me daba su auto y corriamos por la pista-ella se levanta-No dire que no me gusta volar pero una buena moto es el mejor regalo de una mujer que ama las volocidad- ella acaracia la moto-Se llamara Bety-Ellos serien-Le iba poner betsy que daba muy gay y me hacia acordar el joker

Robin:¿Cual es la mision?-Ella le comenta lo sucedido-Sera facil le vamos a mostrale a nuestro padre que haremos bien-Le sonrio cuando ve mi anillo-No al fin se decidio-Le afirmo cuando entra mi las otra chica que vino con robin la hermana de spencer la nuva batgirl le presento al grupo-Tu eres la hermana de spencer

Lina:Soy lina barbara me traga aca para ayudar espero que no molesta soy muy buena para las cerraduras quimico y otras cosa ya que era una ladrona como spencer

Marixa:¿Como iremos? Batman y spencer se llevaron las nave y el batimovil-le sonrio-Unos de tus hechizo mi querida hermana-Le sorio y preraro el hichizo y llegamos frente a gordon que estaba con una camioneta de maxima seguridad


	11. trampa

pov de hope cuando llegamos el alcade de lugar estaba hay junto a Gordon yo saludo a ambos hombre y abro la puerte de la camioneta que esta joker para llavarlo ese lugar

Joker:Valla, que buen recibimiento que lindo soy todo un amor, por cierto Sharpie que hayan traido a Dama para que me lleve es hermoso cuando un oficiales lo ataron a una especie de camilla alzada que lo llevaba de pie pero bien atado de tobillos y muñecas.

Joker : Sacar de aquí a ese degenerado estaba lejo hago un hichizo de ratreo y prero otra para proteger a los chicos algo me daba pinta le dijo a los chicos que separen y me quedo con robin

Joker me miro divertido a y se relamió los labios.

Damita :quiere ver mi hogar, que pervertida, seguro que quieres ver mi cama, jajajajajajajajajajajaja como yo te vi- pasó lo que me dijo Joker y pregunto a un guardia.

Hope:Es muy largo el trayecto

oficial:No pero..-Si sabia que lo que decia Joker miraba las cámaras mientras sonreía.

Joker:A Sharpie le gustan mucho las cámaras, espero que este sacando mi lado bueno, pero que digo todos mis lados son buenos, muy buenos, jajajajaajajajajajajaa, Damita ves la cantidad de seguridad que hay aquí, en parte es por mi, jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja .

**INICIANDO ESCÁNER.**

**PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI **

**MULTIPLES OBJETOS PROHIBIDOS.**

**EH NO ES EL PACIENTE ES…..**

Joker Jajajajajajajaja, o, Dami o robin que pretendes entrar aquí, cuenta, cuenta, batarans, bat-garras, bat-consoladores, jajajajajajajaaja dime cariño soy todo oido

**LUZ VERDE PARA EL PAYASO, SACARLO DE HAY.**

seguía callada lo mismo robin y observaba al payaso, algo no me cuadraba, porque pidio tan rapido cambioy porque es nuevo millorio creo esta lugar

Oficial 4: Quiero un arma apuntándole en la cabeza todo el tiempo.

Joker: Ya tendrá tiempo de golpearme, jajajajajaa tranquilos, tic tac tic tac eso que oigo es un cocodrilo, jajajajajajajaa, doctora, cuanto tiempo, ¿Qué le parece si mañana le cuento como lo e pasado estos días? créeme que le encantara sobre todo mis últimos sueños, jajajajajajajajajaj

Seguían avanzando poco a poco mientras Joker seguía riéndose, el video de bienvenida empezó.

**Hola nuevo paciente soy Quincy Sharp, alcaide del psiquiátrico de Arkham hill, cuando vimos que los enfermos de arkham no podia curase decimos crear esta nuevo lugar asi trasformo esta mansión en un psiquiátrico de esta magnitud pocos creyeron que….**

Joker: Jajajajajaja, mi nuevo programa favorito, sabes dama aquí siempre dan el mismo programa, ¿te esta gustando la excursión amor? Dime algo Damita , ¿te ha comido la lengua el payaso?

Hope:Cállate Joker y deja de decirme amor o Dama , es Dama murcielago racuerda lo bien o te mando a una dimencio o ta hago que una serpiente gigantes te coma...

joker: Claro Dama

Varios presos reconocieron a Joker y lo vitorearon, Joker aun sonreía mas, estaba en su salsa.

joker:Vez Damita , aquí se me quiere mucho, tú también deberías quererme como ellos. miro a los presos y luego siguió a lo suyo.

medico : Esperar tengo que revisar al preso- yo miro aldedor-Bien, parece que el paciente esta bien dentro de lo que cabe, algunos moretones y cortes pero nada mas.

Joker se movió bruscamente mientras reía desquiciado asustando al doctor.

Joker ¿Qué pasa doctor? ¿quiere tomarme la temperatura? Me bajo los pantalones encantado si Damita me la toma en su lugar, jajajajajaajajajajajajajajaj a.

Hope:¡CALLATE PAYASO!-Por un segundo mi temple se habia roto pero la racupere rapidamente-Bueno ahora deja empaz al medico-Robin me miro y sintio un escalofrio dentro de su cuerpo lo pude sentir ya que estaba conectados

oficial se acerco hacia mi

oficial_. ¿tienes que aguantar todos estos comentarios siempre que te enfrentas a el?

Hope:Estos son bastantes suaves, suele usar comentarios mas subidos pero no tanto a batman el se es mas serio-hago una risa-Dijo es mas cuidadoso sabe que odia esta pero estoy bien acostumbrada-Robin me mira el sabi que fui una cantante de un burdel y sabia como ella me gritaban

oficial:Te los miro cabreado como yo habla con este hombre no se pero creo que se puso celoso

Hope:Oye no os olvides de mi, soy Joker y tu Damita prestarme atención a mi solo a mi doctor termino de anotar una cosa y dijo que ya se podia llevarlo

Puse su mano sobre el hombro del doctor, para tranquilizarlo y luego continuo caminando detrás de Joker, que miraba al doctor con cara de loco psicópata que es la suya pero tirando al odio absoluto y es que nadie se llevaba el cariño de Dama

**TA TARAN TA **

**ALERTA PACIENTE DE CATEGORIA 9 EN TRANSITO **

**TIENEN PERMISO PARA TIRAR A MATAR**

Joker:¿No oléis la emoción en el aire?

El ascensor termino de salir y Joker giro la cara rápido mientras decía.

cocodrilo: Cocodrilo, viejo amigo ¿eres tu?

Del ascensor salio Cocodrilo, que empezó a olfatear el aire.

Cocodrilo-Ya tengo tu olor dama murcielago te voy a cazar.

joker:Cocodrilo, ¿a que huele bien dama?

cocodrilo: Suculento Joker, huele suculento.

joker: Jajajajaajjaajajajajajajajaj ajajaja.

Se llevaron a Cocodrilo y ellos entraron al ascensor, Joker seguía mirandome mientras este miraba cansado hacia delante, una vez dentro del ascensor Joker hablo.

Joker: Bonita noche para una fiesta.

Robin: No donde tú vas a ir me quedo mirando al chico cuando veo a joker con su sonrisa en rostro-Eso lo sabemos muy bien

Joker:- La noche es joven Robin , todavía me quedan un par de ases bajo la manga, ¿no te parece mucha coincidencia que un incendio haya provocado que trasladen aquí a cientos de mis hombres?

Dama:Pero ceran ciento pero yo estoy aca y sabes que puedo hacerlo y yo tambien tengo muchas cartas y tu no esta ganado-El me mira-Ahora se va callar sino lo callo yo con un...De golpe se fue la luz y Joker empezó a reírse Dama fui hacia Joker y lo agarro del cuello por si las moscas, la luz volvió y los guardias respiraron aliviados al ver a Dama sujetando del cuello al Joker.

Joker: Que ¿no te fías de mi? Amor

El ascensor paro y la puerta se abrió varios guardias miraron a Joker y uno en particular lo miro con mucho odio. Oficial 5:Perdon péro no puede pasar entiendo pero aca hay..

Joker:Jajajajaajajajajajajajaja, mi Damita no te dejan ver mi casa, jajajajajaja, no te preocupes yo te invito.

Joker acerco mucho a mi cara pero los guardias dieron un estirón a las cadenas de Joker para que volviera al camino.

Joker: Aguafiestas.

Mientras lo iban entrando Joker dijo.

Joker: Ven a vernos Dama quiero que conosca a muchas personas y amigos espacialmente ella una mujer de cabellos rojos aparecio a los oficiales y matandolos yo me quedo heleda y libero a joker Dio un par de saltitos de emoción y me miro Rompo el cristal de máxima seguridad, sonrío mas y miro a la cámara.

Hope:Ve por Las demas dejeme a mi al joker-El me afirmo y salio corriendo

La puerta de seguridad se desconecto justo cuando yo la atravesaba el cristal, Joker salio por la puerta corriendo y esta se volvió a cerrar y entonces se dio la vuelta abrió los brazos y dijo.

Joker:- Bienvenido al manicomio Dama , te he tendido una trampa y tu has caído en ella, me encanta jajajajajaja, ven a buscarme para la fiesta que te voy a preparar te gustara mucho mi Damita jajajajajajajaja.

Las celdas de detención se abrieron y cinco de presos salieron para golpearme yo me rio .

Joker: Señoras, señores y pirados de este mi hogar, hoy os presento el combate de principiantes, mi amada Dama contra cinco inútiles a los que les están dando la paliza de su vida, ese es mi Dama no esperaba menos de ella, este es tu calentamiento amor, no me gustaría que te diera un tiron por no calentar, jajajajajaja, bueno vida mía te dejo con el segundo asalto yo voy a ir preparando nuestra fiesta, no llegues tarde eres mi invitado estrella, pues esta noche celebramos algo muy importante.

Una vez termine se acerco a Gordon que le hablaba através de la salo donde estaba dama antes de saltar.

Gordon: Dama el sistema esta atascado, estamos aquí atrapados, Joker controla por completo las puertas de seguridad.

Dama: Encontrare la forma de salir de aquí, Gordon vosotros intentar contactar con el alcaide, cuéntale que a pasado, volveré.

Joker hablo desde la tele que había hay.

Joker: Dama no les hagas promesas que no vas a poder cumplir, escúchame bien murciélago, yo controlo el psiquiátrico, tu no vas a ir a ninguna parte que yo no quiera, ¿entendido?

hope: Si crees que te voy a dejar huir, la llevas clara.

joker:A mi amada ,yo no voy a huir, esta es mi casa, ¿por qué huir de ella? por cierto tu bla bla bla de héroe me cansa, empieza a hablar mas sexy, te estaré esperando para celebrar nuestra fiesta, mas vale que recuerdes que fiesta es o me enfadare mucho mi murciélago.

La puerta por donde escapo Joker se abrio.

Joker:Vamos amor ven a por mi jajajajajajajajajaaja yo preparo un cuatro clones para proteger a mi amigos y familia

Dama: Vallan cuidelos...

Gordon:Dama ¿sabes que es una trampa?

Dama: Claro que si comisario, pero no lo dejare salirse con la suya

camino por el pasillo de procesamiento aplastando a su paso los dientes saltarines que Joker había dejado por hay tirados, observaba el lugar con interés cuando encontró a un guardia.

Dama J:oker a estado ocupado, este pobre guardia no tuvo tiempo de refugiarse y Joker acabo con el, con ellos.

**ALERTA, ALERTA, MULTIPLES FALLOS DE SEGURIDAD, ALERTA, ALERTA.**

seguía avanzando cuando dos presos salieron a su encuentro los noqueo rápido y siguió avanzando, cuando encontró un acertijo.

_Saludos Dama eh aquí uno de mis enigmas,_

_Ellos te darán pistas sobre los planes de Joker_

_He incluso los míos._

_1 Acertijo._

_Un obsesionado atrapa a su obsesión,_

_Todo por conseguir su mayor anhelo,_

_Pero su obsesión es fuerte y se resiste,_

_Por lo que el obsesionado empieza a atrapar piezas de ajedrez_

_Piezas importantes para Dama _

Dama:Tomara rehenes tengo que apurame..


	12. Chapter 12

siguio caminando cara tanto venia uno otro matones o pricionero cuando me suena el comunidador

oraculo: me esuchas.-le afirmo cuando unos de los matones de joker se me acerca yo le pego y el me da un poema y se escapa-Un poema

Hope:si un poema-lo dejo-dime pasa algo

Oraculo-Si doscaras werren y roman se escaparon envie a batichica y harley que lo atrape y a robin a buscar a enigma tengo miedo que...

Hope; los hichize no le pasara nada te tengo que dejar encontra algo importate..

Pov de Robin

Robin:Oraculo esto es frustrante aca esperando mi hermana esta luchando y yo aca

oraculo:Lo imagino, pero no te preocupes de momento todo esta bien ella es fuerte y es fuerte demaciado

robin: Tu lo has dicho, de momento, solo espero que no le pase nada mi hermana o papa se enojara mucho la ama demaciado

La puerta se abrió de golpe entrando por ella Enigma.

robin: te tengo que dejar-Me preparo para pelear

enigma: Así que papa, ¿Batman esta casado y tiene hijos?

robin- No te importa.

Enigma; Yo diría que si.

Enigma me lanzo un frasquito que contenía un líquido rojo el cual se rompió en el suelo y un gas de color rojo me rodeo una vez el gas desapareció Enigma sonrío, tomo una silla y se sentó como si fuera su casa.

Enigma:¿Dime algo? Dama murcielago es tu hermana

Robin: no

Enigma:son adoptados por batman

Robin:Si

enigma:Tiene novio

Robin:no se

enigma:¿tuvo novio?

Robin;Si

Enigma: amantes o prentendiente

Robin:Muchos

Enigma:como son

Robin: como Batman todo heroes algunos villano como Spencer que se hizo heroe gracas ella

Enigma:Es una persona buena-Le afirmo donde estaba la ayuda que me habia enviado hope me preguntaba.- su cabello es natural

Robin:si

enigma: ahora que lo pienso se la puedo quitar a joker

Robin: no creo nunca te amaria ella es muy dulce gentil amable merece una persona mejor que voz o el joker

Enigma:ya veo te gusta

Robin:Si-Lo miro no podia aguantar mas si segui asi podia decirle quien es batman-Basta por favor

Enigma; todavia no acabe¿Qué tipo de hombres le gustan?

Robin; Cabello largo, buen cuerpo, caballeroso, elegante, ingenioso, divertido, discreto y lo mas importante que sea bueno y le gusta mucho la velocidad ella la adora tiene 34 motos y 23 autos en su casa y la musica espcialmente la latina ya que ella es parte latina adora que le de rosa blanca y cholates pero no creo que salgo mucho odia salir

enigma: ve a limpiar el lugar y no te quejes- cuando suena el telefono- hola j que quieres

Joker:Como sea tu escucha, eh estado pensando en diferentes poesías a mi manera claro pero escucha esta: _Cuando dibujo un corazón y pongo tu nombre y el mío, entonces me acuerdo de que no eres mío, ese recuerdo me recuerda la ira y el rencor que siento cuando te veo y no me prestas atención, atención que no me das por que otros me la roban, otros que se condenan por robarme mi droga._¿Qué te parece?

Enigma estaba asombrado.

enigma:Joder es el primer poema que te oigo donde no acabes cagandola con proposiciones indecentes.

_-joker: _También he pensado en estas: _En esta noche tan fría, yo te ofrezco mi estufa, no tiene pilas ni cables, pero igualmente se enchufa…_

_enigma; como vino llego ya te pasaste- respira cuando ve algo- creo que tengo visita pero puede ser mi imaginacio _

_joker: Pues se la voy a enviar, también he pensado en ¿que dijiste?_

_enigma; Déjalo, has lo que te de la gana y no preguntes._

-joker,Vale, que tal el crío, le has sacado información.

- Si, tu dama no tiene amantes tiene muchos pretendietes que son hereoes y villanos que es dulce y gentil y los hombres que le gustan son de cabellos largos con buen cuerpo, caballerosos, elegantes, ingeniosos, divertidos, discretos y bonachones que amen la velocidades y la musica y que le den rosa blancas

joker ;: Yo tengo el cabello largo, tengo buen cuerpo….

enigma Eso es discutible.

joker: Buen cuerpo he dicho, soy caballeroso a mi manera, elegante, visto de traje te lo recuerdo, ingenioso, eso soy de sobra, divertido como el que mas, discreto soy a veces y bonachón, bueno no me recreo matando así que soy bueno les pedire que le diera rosa y chocolates

enigma: eso lo quiero ver cuando vuelve ver a las sombra el se acerca mas al foco que daba esa sombra y es golpeado por un clon de dama murcielogo-Es imposible si esta encerrada

Hope: soy clon creado de su magia para proteger a robin tu pagara caro lo que le hiciste y preguntar cosa que no te importa-Y lo encierra en un arbol gigante-Robin estas bien-Esta le afirma-Ve con oraculo ella esta peligro-Esta sale corriendo mientras el clon devanece

Mientras tanto cerca de isla de Arkham.

POv de ninguno

Marixa; Esto es una locura, se oyen disparos por todas partes Mientra menejaba la batlancha

Oraculo:¿Me oyes Chicas?

Lina: Si Oraculo, ¿Qué pasa?

Oraculo:He perdido la comunicación con Robin.

Marixa:¿Cómo?

Oraculo:Que alivio pude recuperla y esta bien

Lina; Eso bueno pudiste en comunicarte con papa y mi hermano

-Marixa:¿Eh? mueve rapido la batlancha-Eso malditos me tiraron con una basuca-Lina-Dile a oreculo que llame a la artelleria pesada y a una casa de velatoria-Y se rie

Oraculo;Marixa haciendo una broma eso se nota que es le estan en peligro

Lina:Tranquila aca esta todo bien por ahora corto la comunicacion algo se acerca de arkhan adios

oraculo: cuidense

La lancha se acerco hasta la Batlancha.

Harvey :Sal de hay tenemos que hablar, vamos no tengo todo el día ambas chicas se muestran a un divertido doscaras-Imagino que ya sabrás que no puedes poner un pie en la isla.

Marixa: Lo se.

HArvey:Chicas le seré franco, esto es entre Dama y Joker, así que los demás no podéis estar aquí hasta que os demos permiso.-Marixa hace una pequeña sonriza que harvey se da que le resuta conocida

Marixa;¿que no puedo ver a mi papi?-el la mira-Sabes bati siempre quize conocer a señor j pero nunca puede que lastima tenia un lindo regalo para el-Lina sabia dio cuanta cual era el plan y le sigio la corriente- le tira batichica a los pies-Ella sabe muchas cosa de dama murcielago

Harvey;¿Quien eres?-Ella le sonrie

Marixa:Ya no me recuerdas soy Harley quinn he vuelto algo juego amor-Ella sube la lancha con bati

lina:Te mataria aca-y le intenta pegar pero ella lo esquiva y le susurra perdon..

pov de hope:

hope:BArby tengo malas nosticia el joker atrapo a tu padre esto buscandolo-Ella se calla-Alguna perdon

oraculo: esta bien mi padre se puede cuidarsolo es un roble robin esta aca y marixa se esta haciendo pasar por su madre para sacar informacion a dos cara-Sonrio-Te esta soriendo puede ser

Hope:Marixa es la mas inteligente de nosotros-miro al suelo-Espero que tenga cuidado te tengo que dejar cuando tenga una pista te llamare

_Estaba llegando donde Gordon estaba antes de adentrarme en busca de Joker pero al llegar no encontró nada, como ya imaginaba ese payaso se había llevado al comisario, no, no había sido el payaso, Frank Boles uno de los guardias, alcohólico, pero se a dejado la petaca, seguramente el comisario peleo y a Boles se le callo la petaca, veamos que detecta el escáner forense._

El escáner puso a hacer su trabajo y entonces lo detecto.

_Puedo seguir el rastro de alcohol del bourbon de Frank en el aire esto era algo facil para mi pero algo me decia que mas que nunca tendria que estar preparada _

**TINTIRITIN **

**EL NIVEL DE SEGURIDAD ESTA AHORA EN NARAJAN, SOLO PERSONAL DE SEGURIDAD PUEDE PASAR.**

siguió avanzando hasta llegar a una sala donde un teléfono empezó a sonar, paso del teléfono he intento abrir la puerta por donde seguía el rastro pero no hubo manera, entonces el teléfono se puso el modo altavoz.

Hope:Dama, Dama Dama niña malo, ¿a ti no te han enseñado que hay que contestar el teléfono? Bueno no pasa nada, deberías buscar una carta que hay entre toda esa pila de papeles, busca, busca mi querido murciélago porque esa carta es buena.

Me quedo callado, luego tomo de encima de la mesas las carpetas con un montón de papeles de admisión y la encontró una carta de tarot esta tenia dibujado un perro eléctrico y ponía "El trueno"

Joker; Dama querida ¿quieres saber su significado?

Hope: No ya lo se

Joker. Pues te lo voy a decir igual.

no preguntes.

Joker:Significa que los acontecimientos se desarrollaran de manera favorable siempre y cuando no te pierdas a ti mismo.

hope. Valla un buen consejo, lastima que venga de ti.

seas cruel, yo solo quiero tu bienestar.

Hope:Permíteme decirte que tus ayudantes intentan matarme y hasta tu mismo.

joker. Eso es para divertirte, amor, nos vemos El teléfono dejo de emitir al fin se callo es psicopata pense y segui el rastro hasta que llegue a un asensor y dos guardias queria subirlos

guardia: Mierda, ¿que le pasa a este maldito cacharro?

Hope: Tenga cuidado me le acerco para ver que pasaba

Guardia:¿Dama murcielago?, ¿Cómo ha escapado Joker?

hope:Si -Miro asi arriba -Asiendo de las suyas, pero lo lamentara-Cuando me doy cunta que arriba de el iba la misma mujer que lo ayudo a escapar-Tu

Lujuria:Mi nombre no es tu querida Dama yo soy Lujuria la hija de lucifer si quieres puedo ser un hijo y complacerte-Me rio-Hice un chiste

Hope:Dile a tu jefe como a ti y como al joker que los encerrare en un celda llena de su peores pesadillas-La desafio y ella hace un ademan que teiene miedo cuando saca un detonador-Cuidado-yo empujo a guardia y veo como su ve rapidamente y como el acensor baja de la misma forma

Guardia:No tenemos salida-Respira yo lo curo-El se llevo a gordon por es acensor-miro asi arriba

Hope:Es imposible volar romperia el traje y es muy pequeño tendre que subir a la viejas usanzas

empeze a mirar a su alrededor y poco a poco empezó a trepar.

Pov de Joker.

estaba dando órdenes como loco cuando me giro y vio a mi dama trepando sin dificultad.

Joker: Madre mía que estado físico tiene mi es chica

-Maton: Jefe nos va a pillar.

-Hope:Eso no, dios que perfección, es un diosa con mallas….

-Maton:Jefe, se le cae la baba.

joker. Normal, esto ¿dónde estábamos?

maton:Nos copio el micro y hablo.

Joker:He Dama , se que puedes oírme, quiero que escuches una cosilla, Franky Harley han salido con el comisario y lo llevan directos a la boca del payaso HAHAHAHAHAHA, por cierto escucha esto le conecto en directo como el guardia que estaba con ellos engañaba a otros para después matarlos.

- Lujuria:Ya se ha cargado a 20 guardias y subiendo, Franky es de lo que no hay hasta una chica como yo podría enamorarse de el.

Joker:Lujuria querida, no esta permitido flirtear en el trabajo.

Lujuria: Si jefe.

miraba embelezado como Dama trepaba sin problemas.

Joker:Es hermoso.

Maton:Jefe va a llegar rápido a…..

JokeR. Plan B, ¿pero no me digáis que ese cuerpazo no esta echo para el pecado? Madre mía que polvazo.

-Maton;Si. es muy hermosa saco la pistola y pego un tiro limpio en la cabeza al que dijo si.

Dmaita: Damita es mío solo mío.

Pov de hope

llego arriba y noqueo a un amplio grupo de ayudantes de Joker, al terminar Oráculo contacto con ella y salgo a una tuveria de aire que me lleva a fuera donde estaba mi moto

Hope:Eso malditos perdon barby

Orculo:¿Mi padre?- yo agarro una pipa

Hope:Una pipa es de gordon-Y rastro olor de tabaco

Oraculo;Fue regalo de cumpleaños el no dejaria caer-Yo miro hacia adelante cuando me sorprendo

hope:!Maldito payaso lo castrare con una cuhilla!-Me acerco a mi moto- mi Bety mi querida bety- yo me acerco - La chapa deformada, los cristales medio destrozados, el Aciento abollado, unos 6 millones en reparaciones, por que el imbecil ese le a dado por hacer una fiesta, si es que…..que ganas tengo de estrangularlo, peor como tengo que ser bueno, ahora eso si buscare la forma de cobrarme tal afrenta.

Oraculo:Hope estas hablando de tu moto-Ella hace una pequeña risa-Igual que batman con su auto-Le sonrie cuando veo unos matones que se acerca

Hope:Te tengo que dejar unos matones viene y tengo que descargar cuando termine te llamo y me decis sobre las chicas

Oraculo:Claro

El primero se ma acerco lo noqueo con un solo golpe me corro para esquivar el siguiente cuando los me dio cuanta todos estaba disfrasado como el joker medio escalofrio los agarro como raice y lo ciego con un destello de luz que cree cuando los demas se corriendo y empesaron a cantar ave maria y varias temas español que hablan de amor los termino rapido y me comunico con oraculo

Hope:Ya termine-Ella se rie-Cuando lo vea me pagara por mi moto nadie la toca-Me tranquilizo-¿Como estan las chicas?

Oraculo:todo tranquilo ella pudieron vencerlo gracias a todos clones y estan aca

Hope:Eso bueno-miro hacie el cielo-Luna llena

Oraculo¿Luna llena?-Le explico que uno de mi poderes se aumentaba cuando habia luna llena-Eso es bueno

Hope:No tienes un tema hay-Ella se calla-me envía a seis presos vestidos como el cantándome la mierda esa y una carta que dice gemelos de tarot siempre juntos-Un silencio se prudujo y despues una fuerte riasa-No te rias es encerie dos cosa se quiere casar conmigo o me mato yo por la curserelia

Oraculo:Bueno bueno es nuevo eso no se lo hacia Bruce-Sigo caminando hablando con oraculo

Hope:te imaginarias seria.-Me rio-Algo raro

Orcaulo:Realmente si no se el joker esta loco-Es era verdad pero su locura

Hope:A perder a Harley creo que tuvo que buscar alguien que la replase y justo a mi me busco mierda en todo el mundo justo a mi me pasa esto cagada por elefantes-se escucha la risa de los demas-Si me caso tu sera mi madrina Mary-Se escuha el cambio de microfono

Marixa:obvio te llevara velo-yo me rio-¿Que color sera?

Hope:Negro porque sera una viuda-Y me rio-Si y entre con marcha funebre

Marixa:Es lo quiero ver-Yo me rio-Te apuesto 500 que joker se quiere casar contigo

Hope:Apuesto-ella se rie-Ahora dejame hablar con Tim

Tim:¿Que pasa?-Le pregunto si estaba bien el me afirmo-Ese producto que me tiro enigma se fue me curo uno de tu clones

Hope:Eso bueno-Me tranquilizo-Estaba preocupada por todos esto no es una broma pero si el joker quiere eso porque tanta masacre-Y unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos

Tim:No llores-No se porque pero el supo que estaba llorando-Papa te ayudara Barbara ya le mando un mensaje y va encamino

Hope:Es bueno-siguió el rastro asta una puerta bloqueada, así que busco un punto débil en la y golpe con fuerza haicnedo un boquete, entro por hay noqueo a unos cuantos presos y salio por otra parte de la isla de Arkham, entonces lo vio, Joker estaba delante de el dando instrucciones a varios presos-Siguen ahi

oraculo:si-me quedo un segundo-Quieres que nos quedemos -Le afirmo

Joker:¡NO, NO Y NO, ESO A DE IR AHÍ, Y MAS OS VALE NO ROMPERLO POR QUE ES CARÍSIMO Y PARA UNA VEZ QUE PAGO Y HAGO ALGO LEGAL SI OS CARGÁIS ESO VUESTRAS CABEZAS VOLARAN, TENER MAS CUIDADO CON EL PUTO ALTAR, QUE ME COSTO UNA PASTA, TU TRAE MAS TABLAS DE MADERA Y VOSOTROS CUIDADITO CON LOS BANCOS QUE SON DE ALQUILER Y ME HAN SACADO 2595€ MAS 1000 DE FIANZA Y SI NO LOS DEVUELVO EN PERFECTO ESTADO NO ME DEVOLVERÁN LOS 1000€, JODER CUIDADO CON EL PUÑETERO ÓRGANO ME HA COSTADO UN OJO DE LA CARA Y CUIDADO CON LOS ALTAVOCES QUE SON DE ALQUILER, JODER TENER MAS CUIDADO, MIERDA NO QUIERO DERRAMAR SANGRE AQUÍ PERO SI TENGO QUE HACERLO LO ARE, IR CON CUIDADO, JHONNY, ERES UN BUEN AMIGO PERO CÁRGATE ESOS ADORNOS FLORALES Y TE PEGARE UN TIRO, BANE ¿DIME QUE NO HAS MANCHADO LOS TRAJES?!

Bene: No.

-Joker.¡PUES HAS ALGO ÚTIL Y USA TU FUERZA PARA AYUDAR Y NO TE CARGUES NADA DE NADA O NO TE DARÉ TU SUERO!

Bene: Si.

Joker:¡EL JARRÓN, CUIDADO, MIRA DÉJALO VETE CON JOHNNY A POR EL SACERDOTE, CUIDADO, CON LOS MANTELES, MIERDA ESTÁN INMACULADOS COMO LES VEA UNA MANCHA VAN A HABER TIROS AL QUE LO MANCHE , ESTAN ASEGURADO QUE DAMA TIENE ESAS MEDIDAS, POR QUE EL TRAJE DE NOVIA ME A COSTADO UNA PASTA!

Hope:¿Cuanto me dijiste que tenia que pagarte?-todos comesaron a reir...


	13. Chapter 13

Hope:¿Cuanto me dijiste que tenia que pagar?-me esconda en una arbustos

Marixa:500 ¿Por?-Me siento un minuto para prosesar todo -hola Hopy

Hope:Mary como me ves como tu madatras-Ella se rie dejandome sorda de un oido-Gracias me dejaste sorda de ese oido-ella se rie vas bajo cuando me ven dos matones utilizo el agua y los congelos cuando ve a gordon-Ve a gordon lo tiene cerca de donde estoy voy por el- y me encamino sigilosamente

Oraculo:Cuidate

Marixa:chau nueva mami me lo tendras que paga-Me maldije y resaba varias lengua que sabia hago un hechizo haciendo que los matones se durmieran y me acerco a Gordon

Hope:¿Esta bien?-El me afirma-Ire por el joker

Gordon:El quiere casarse contigo es lo que repetia constantemente-yo lo miro-Seras una novia conflictiba

Hope:Calcule es posibilidades desde que entre a esta lugar ahora me daba mala espina cacada paso que hacia preparaba algun hechizo para mi favor ahora estan completo y solo falta el novio-El sonrie-Dile a bruce que lo esparo en la terraza y venga pronto

Gordon:Si-hago el mismo hichizo que me teslesporte esta infirno-Adios cuidate

Hope:Lo hare Gordon lo hare

salgo volando hacia la terraza cuando escucho un ruido me quedo levitando en el aire cuando escucho un disparo y al joker gritando me imagine que seria algo que habia comprando me gustaria saber si er es jarron tan caro

Hope:Joker aca estoy-El se gira y me ve-Si quieres que esto siga libera a la gente inocente me entragare -el me sonrie

Joker:Me conoce bien sabes que no soy tan facil de combenser-Lo miro eso era verdad realmente era dificil de hablar -Ahora Dama baja

Hope:porque no sube es facil-Lo miro-Me olvide te matarias y no quiero ver una muerte

Joker:Me queres que te preocupo-Le me rio

Hope:Lo digo por los animales que hay en suelos esa lombriz escarabajo entre otros insecto ellos moririan

Joker:No sea tan ironica querida se que te importo-lo miro -No por nada me preguntates mi verdadero nombre todos lo villanos se quedaron en silencio-No te acordas

Hope: si-Me quedo helada-No tengo muchas opcianes queria saber era una informacion importante para ..

joker;Para batsy-el se rie-¿cuanto veces lo hacen?-Me sonrojo-Dale dime sera divertido

hope:eso no te inmporta-Realmente me molestaba cuando veo un hombre que me llama la atencion tenia un capelina negra que lo cubria completo cuando me doy cuenta quien sonrio satifecha- sabes algo el si es un hombre me bajo enfrete del - tu no lo eres- cuandome clavan algo y caigo-¿que eso?

joker:no importa mucho ahora escucha bien haras lo que-Le intento golpear cuando sale dos caras con un detonador- si lo haces detono toda-Cuando empiezo a reirme no por que hizo eso si lo que me pusieron me daba risa todo lo que decia el joker-Idota le pusites el veneno de la risa era el azul-Le pega a dos caras y agarra el antidoto y despues me el otro-Bueno bueno ahora es el correcto mirando furioso a dos caras

Hope:Piensa que eso me hara algo soy...-Cuando siento un gran dolor en la cabeza y veo al joker sonrio

Joker:Me aceptas como esposo-El me mira-Anda di si-Y me saca el el guante cuando me el anillo- y esto

Hope: un anillo de compromiso-El me mira y mira a los demas-No te dijo enigma que estoy comprometida con me corta la cara pero se recupera rapidamente-haslo de nuevo y..-Pero el me da un beso-No me toques-Intento atacarlo pero no puedo mover lo que me dieron me estaba controlando sentia un dolor en mi cuerpo- sueltame gente inocente morira porque me quieres deja esa personas lo hare me casere contigo -Me largo a llorar-Pero por favor libera a a esa personas por favor-EL me sonrie y me para

Joker:Eso querida eso me justa jajaja-Lo miro con bronca y odio cuando veo a unos de los reclusos que llevaba un vestido blanco-Pontelo-uso mi magia para ponermelo-Eso fue rapido tu magia es tan

Hope:Estan poderosa que ya controle toda las posibilidades-El me mira cuando de la nada salen varios clones mios entodo el lugar-Gracias chicas ahora vas a volver a tu celda-Me quito el vestido cuando doscaras me ataca cuando soy defendida por unos de mis clones al que muere-Aahhh-y caigo-Joker sonrie

Joker:Si atacamos a unos de estos clones tu

Hope: me lastima-El me sonrie-Te odio- cuando veo como atacaban a mi clones los vuelvos hacia a mi- tenia que esparar hacerlo habia embiado un mensaje telepatico a los chicos

Oraculo:Hope las bombas fuero desactivad-Me sonrio tenia que seguir su fachada para poder controlalo

Cura: Bien, hoy estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio, a estas dos personas, dos seres muy diferentes el uno del otro, el bien y el mal, el caos y el orden, tan desiguales, como iguales, pero antes el novio, pidió decir unas palabras.

Joker:no soy un hombre que se explique muy bien por lo que escribí esto-Joker saco una pequeña hoja y leyó.- Cuando dibujo un corazón y pongo tu nombre y el mío, entonces me acuerdo de que no eres mío, ese recuerdo me recuerda la ira y el rencor que siento cuando te veo y no me prestas atención, atención que no me das por que otros me la roban, otros que se condenan por robarme mi droga, droga que espero acepte convertirse en mi cura, permaneciendo a mi lado tanto de noche como de día.

Hope:Nunca pense que era un poeta-El me sonrie-pero tu cura esta en este lugar

Joker:No era muy romantica que digammos-EL me sonrie-Ahora prosiga... antes terminar el joker fue golpeado por batman

Hope:Llegas algo tarde-EL me sonrie cuando ataco a unos de los matones-Digamos que un poco tarde

Bruce:Mañana segimos con esto-Yo lo defiendo- dale Dama

Hope:Si claro-El me sonrie-Despues-El me mira con duda mientras patiaba a unos de lso hombres-Cuidado-Le lanzo un hechizo mientras-El joker se escapa voy tras el cuando me ataca lujuria caigo en piso mirando al joker escapar


	14. un dia despues

Estaba en la terraza de asilo mirando como el joker se escapaba junto a esa mujer yo miro a Batman que se me acerca

Hope:Batman-El me mira preocupado me siento en la terreza el me abrazo-Gracias por-El me besa y yo lo abrazo-te amo mucho volvimos a la masion habia sido dos largos dias ,sólo quería y dormir. Entre  
ayudar a sus compañeros con sus problemas, así como proteger y cuidar de su a la ciudad .  
usualmente no importa ayudar a la gente, pero ese día había sido especialmente brutal mas cuando el joker queria esposarme y entro en la habitacion dejo mi traje en la cama y bajo para ir la baticuevaba cuando lo veo

Bruce suspiró y me miro hacia otro lado por un momento. "Necesitaba  
estar a solos, dijo, girando completamente lejos de mi .

Bruce:"temia miedo de perderte ". Su voz cortente yo lo abrezo-hope yo

Hope:Brcue me conoces bien sabes que..-El me besa- no puedes tener es miedo bruce-el se levanta yo lo agarro-Bruce tan sólo vas a salir ?Todavía tenía muchas preguntas agarrando su brazo.

Para su sorpresa, Bruce girp alrededor y agarró sus hombros, le empujones aproximadamente contra la pared. traigo su rostro peligrosamente cerca suyo. Sus penetrantes ojos parecían mirar derecho en su alma y repentinamente fue superada con un torrente de emociones encontradas. apodía sentir la electricidad que irradia de él y ella reaccionó sin pensar.

puse sus labios mordiendo su labio inferior, como lo besó duramente. había sido yendo y viniendo entre querer herirlo o tocarle, y ya no tenía ningún autocontrol. Todo acerca de él a su loco y quería experimentar todo de él. Esperaba que le tire, apuntalado por ello incluso, pero como de costumbre le sorprendió. Gruñendo salvajemente, bruce ieta sus manos sobre los hombros y besó la espalda apenas tan duramente, presionando su cuerpo contra mio sentia su exitacion... Cundo entra los chicos

Tim:interrumpimos-Yo le niego y me acomodo el pelo-Vas a salir hope-Lo miro y le afirmo tenia que ver unas cosa habia encontrado algo que me interezaba y queria averiguar sobre mi pasado

Hope:Adios-Salgo volando por la puerta hasta llegar a una libreria que decia Adur Fickers es era lengua sarien y decia bienvenidos yo entro era un lugar amplio podia ver diferentes dibujos con discricipciones en serian me quedo mirandolos cuando escucho la voz del encargado me giro y realmente era muy hermoso tenia el pelo rubio casi dorado llevaba una gafas de sol negras unos jeans gastados con una camiza blanca y arriba de eso dedantal rojo

Zvran:La puedo ayudar-Lo miro y le sonrio -nesita algo especial-El se va atras de su escritorio y me mira mientras yo buscaba algo

Hope:Busco en libro de Gardenia-El se queda mirandome cuando me transforma en mi verdadera forma

Zvran:Princesa-Le sonrio-Yo soy Zveran-Le sonrio cuando entra con un libro rojo-Lo dejo a su madre cuando usted tenia 6 ella me dijo que era algo muy importante para ti y te iba a servir para ahora pero nunca pude abrilo solo tu-Ambos no sentamos en la parte de atras para tomar un taza de te yo me siento en la mesa y el me sirve una taza de te-Es te de Serian sentira un gusto raro-Lo tamo y su aroma y gusto era riquisimo-Le gusto-Y le afirmo-bueno pri

Hope:Llamame hope-Y le sonrio y toma un sobro de te-Zveran me puedes contar algo sobre que es libro

Zveran:por lo poco que me dijo su madre el libro solo sera abierto por usted la hedera del trono-Lo miro- es una gran ayuda para usted pero no me dijo que era o para que era su madre era una mujer que era dificil de convencer-Y suspira- su madre era una mujer muy dura de tratar mas cuando hedero el trono-El mira la taza-Antiguamente su madre era una mujer muy amable y dulce pero la perdida de su padres por culpa de un demonio la hizo ser un persona dura y decidida ayudar a su pueblo una mujer de pocas palabras cuando vino a la tierra y se enamoro todo seiran se sintio feliz por ella y mas que iba a tener hija -Le sonrio y tomo un poco de te el me vuelve a servir

Hope:Gracias Zveran-EL me sonrie-¿Que sabes de amon?-El se quedo callado por un segundo y se lavanto y trajo un libro enorme con una tapa roja y letras negras-Es enorme-El hace una risa

Zveran:Se llama el libro de lo de los demonios el cuanta la historia de Amon-yo comiezo a leerla y me quedo heledad-Nadie sabe como nacio o como surgio su poder y sus hijos

Hope:Ahora que lo recuerdo solo tiene tres-lo miro-Lujuria una metamorfa , delirio que es joker , y desaperacion mi hermana -Bajo la mirada-No se su nombre

Zveran:Su nombre es Eliatna es tu hermana mayor hija de rey avalon asesinado por amon lo poco que se ella fue hechizada por el su madre intento pero no pudo...Cuando hubo un explocion que tiro todo los libros arriba mio-Princesa-Lo miro con miedo-

Hope:Ve dele esto a un hombre llamado bruce wayne ire a ver que sera esto-Veo a Zveran desaparecer yo salgo cuando veo una explecion-¿Que esta pasando?-Miro alrederdor mio cuando veo a dos niños-No-Salgo corriendo y me telesporto para salvarlos-Tranquilos todo esta bien-y le sonrio-¿Que eso?


	15. mi muerte

otra explocion ya es la tercera pensaba mientras salvaba a las ciudadonos miro hacia arriba y hago un hechizo-Esta bien-Ellos me afirma y salgo volando mientras vei donde porvenia la es explociones mierdas otra mas suspiro cuando veo una mujer de cabellos verdes ayudando a unos chicos yo la ayudo

AS: gracias y ella se queda-Eres dama murcielago-Le afirmo cuando golpea uno de los demonios que habia surguidos-Demonios-Destruyo unos con mi poder lo mismo hace ella con su telequinesis cuando ellos se junta y forma uno mas grande y golpea en centro del edificio haciendo que nos calleramos pero somos salvadas por Nigthwing y Batman fuimos llevada a la baticueva-Gracias -Miro a la chica-¿Que son esa cosa?

Zveran:Demonios de tartaraka el...-Lo miro-Del infierno de Serian amon lo esta invocando esto es arriesgado eso demonios son mas poderoso aca-todos lo miran yo me cruzo mi brazos cuando se prende la televicion y yo me quedo era imposible lo que estaba pasando

As:¿Que quiere ahora el?-yo la miro y trago saliva cuando empiezo a temblar de la nada -Esta bien- mi ojos se hace rojo-¿Batman que le pasa?-Siento el agarre de Zveran-Dama

Hope:Estoy bien era mi hermana ella me dijo que cojuro debo usar para salvarla ella nos ayudara pero debo ir sola-Miro a bruce y salgo de la baticueva cuando soy detenida por el-Bruce debo ir tu tienes que detener a joker y al otro hijo yo me ocupo amon y me hermana-Y lo beso-Cuando vuelva terminamos lo que empezamos ahora debemos hacer un plan-El me afirma y vuelvo a la baticueva-Barbara tu nos dara la comunicacion costantemente-ella me afirma-Red obin y robin iran ayudar a lo nesitados Nigthwing y As ella me sonrie iran a ver a lujuria y pereza esta ultima no se su poderes Spencer y Batgirl iran contra miedo y bat tu

Bruce: ire contra joker y muerte ahora vamos-Cada uno salimos a a nuestro destino mierda pensaba esto si era una guerra cuando veo a mi lado zveran yo le sonrio mientra ibamos pensaba en eso el grupo cuando llegamos lo veo el me sonrie mientras a su lado estaba mi hermana controlada era imposible pero ella lloraba sangr lo podia ver...

Pov de Red robin

Mientras ayudaba a la personas pensaba en mi hermana y en mi padre cuando escombro del edificion se iba a caer arriba mio pero soy salvada por una mujer y me sonrio

Red robin:Harley llegas tarde-ella me sonrie le comento lo sucedio mientras me ayudaba junto a Damian me seco mi traspiracion y miro el cielo que estaba tan oscuro-Hope

Marixa:Estara bien ella esa fuerte...

Pov de Batman

Habiamos cabado rapido con el joker y muerte con facilidad y vamos corriendo hacia donde estaba hope pero no sabia si todo esta bien cuando somos atacados por un demonio que golpea a As me lleva puesto a mi haciendo desmallar...

Pov de hope

Esta esquivando los poderes de Amon mientras Zvaren peleaba contra mi hermano cuando me agarra de mi pelo no podia mover me estaba aprentando muy fuerte mientra lo hacia me golpeaba con fuerza intento lanzar un hechizo y lo golpea en la cara

Amon:Mierda maldita-Le sonrio y escupo la sangre-No sonrie cuando-Miro a mi familia-Que haces ahora cuando veo a todos los hijos de lucifer alderedor de ellos-Sabes en estemonto ellos piensa que todo esta bien sabes el se sienta quiero que vean uno por uno tu tranformacion mi querida

Hope:Mi transformacion la quieres ver y me transforma en mi verdadera forma el se rie tan fuerte que me asuta mientras era agarrada por mi hermana y me sonrio-Sadak uro ko-Y el hechizo yhizo su efecto liberando a mi hermana como a los demas

miro cuando soy clavada con la espada de amob-Noooooo-El me besa cuando siento el batarang de bruce yo caigo el piso mientras veia la pelea de batman y lo demas contra amon ycomo esta iba ganando yo me paro como puedo y me acerco donde estaba-Dama-Le sonrio y telesporto a todos a la baticuava para que esten a salvo cuando me golpea otra vez con su espada pero esta vez me curo lo golpe mientras esquivaba los ataques de los otros y lanzaba unos hechizo para que esten encerados preparo un hechizo para detenerlo agarro de los brazo a Amon cuando me vuelve atacar caigo en suelo y siento en dolor mas grande de mi vida cuando escucho la voz de bruce diciendome que vuelva que me amaba me levanto de nuevo y esquivo el ataque de amon y preparo el hechizo

Amon:Crees que...-Cuando aparece mi hermana saparando en alma maligna de Amon con su cuerpo yo utilizo esta oportunidad para encerrando en el infierno una explocion surguio cubriendome...

Batman:Hopeeeeeeeeeeeee...

cuando abro los ojos estaba un espacia de capsula miro a mi alrededor cuando veo una mujer que me sonrie a la que le sonrio era mi hermana junto a zveran ella me sonrie

Hope:¿Donde estoy?-La capsula se abre yo caigo cuando me miro mi cuerpo habia cambiando paracia mas grande mi cabellos era me llegaba hasta los pies yo miro a mi hermana-¿Cuanto estuve tiempo estuve aca?-Ella me ayuda

Eitna:Dos meses humanos-La miro- en serian seria 2 años ahora tienes 21 la miro con duda tuviste muy mal perdon hermana todo lo que hice me arrepiento-Y se lleva su mano en la cara-Ademas dije que usted estaba muerta para

Hope:Tranquila te perdona eso bueno -La miro y le pido que me lleve a una habitacion ella me lleva a la mia podia ver lo hermoso que era Seriean-Hermoso-Ella me afirma-Quiero hacer algo por la tierra y serian-Ella me un grupo un grupo que pueda hacer algo que batman no pueda hacer-Ella me mira-Tu seras la primera hermana-Ella me afirma-Tengo mi segunda quiero que tu me ayudes a buscar sera un grupo secreto nadie de saber de nuestra exitencia...

Eitna:¿Como te llamara ahora?-yo la miro y le sonrio

Hope:Seguire siendo hope sky y pero mi otra persona sera Red fox...


End file.
